The Perfect Three
by Rookie70Penguin
Summary: A new animal is transported to the zoo, and Marlene is all excited about a new roommate. Little does she know that what's in the crate is gong to require her full attention. Take that and the fact that Kowalski's made another invention, and you're just waiting for craziness! What's in the crate? What emotions will be stirred? Story better than summary. Sequel: The Perfect Tragedy.
1. Just A Little Sugar Added

_**My Note: OK, I came up with this story randomly within my mind. Now, I usually just let my characters tell their own story and I just write it down for them, but this time it's a little different. This time, it's planned. All of it...The characters still tell me what needs to happen and I listen, but keep it within the boundaries of the story's outline. Hope you enjoy! Do review please...**_

* * *

"OK, little guy, here's your new home. I'm sure our otter will love you and 'blah-blah-blah all that other stuff I'm supposed to say.'" Alice uncaringly dropped the box she held into Marlene's habitat.

Marlene came out to inspect the box with excitement. "Ooh! Yes! Finally...a roommate my size! We can brush each other's fur, gossip about boys and-oh! I just can't wait!" Marlene knocked on the crate, and heard a faint whimper. "Hold on a little longer in there, OK? I'll be right back to get you out of there."

With a wide smile, Marlene ran into her habitat to grab a crowbar. She rushed back, glad that the penguins weren't going to be there to 'interrogate' her new roommate.

"Ugh! This is..unh...harder than it...agh...looks! AH!-" Marlene fell back, unable to open the crate. "Huh...Greeeaat."

She leaned on the crowbar lightly, thinking up a way to open the crate. "Ah!" Marlene fell down as the crate opened. She put on an aggravated look. "Oh come on! That was all it took?" Marlene dusted herself off as she stood up.

"Sorry, about that. Hi! My name's-" Marlene was cut off as she looked around for the animal inside. "Um...Hello?" Marlene took one step forward and her foot was met with the softest fur she had ever felt.

As she looked down, she found how little she could see. Marlene bent down and scooped up what she felt near her foot.

"Let's get in the sunlight so I can see..uh...whatever you are..better." Marlene carefully receded from the crate; Excited, nervous, and a little frightened as to what she might find.

She had to blink as her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the day, but when she looked down at her paws, she gasped loudly. "Oh my gosh! You're...you're a..a...AAAAWWWWW!"

The tiny ball of fur in her paws was, adorably, an otter pup. It couldn't have weighed more than a few ounces. It had a small tuft of white fur on top of it's head and it's eyes were still closed. _'Only a week or two...how sad...' _Thought Marlene, fighting a tear.

"You're so cute! Aww...Well, it's a good thing I stayed with my mother those last 6 years to help raise my brothers and sisters." She turned it over in her paws to determine it's gender.

"So, Looks like I'll be raising a...girl." The look on her face was one of complete adoration at the tiny pup. "Now, to name you. Hmm..." The little pup yawned wide. In the daylight, her fur shined a dark auburn color.

Marlene smiled and held the pup closer, her motherly instincts starting to grow. "I know. I'll call you Auburn. My little Aubi." Marlene snuggled the pup carefully and sat down.

"I wonder what the guys will think of you. Haha...You know what? Let's go find out, Aubi." Marlene slowly got up and wondered how exactly she was going to jump the wall that surrounds her habitat. "Oh great...This is gonna be fun."

Marlene placed the cub on her belly, and swam towards the wall. "Well, this isn't so bad after all! Hang on now Auburn. It may get a little uncomfortable."

Carefully, gradually, but eventually, Marlene managed to mount the great wall and land on her feet safely at the bottom.

"Whoo! That was a work-out! I think I'll just have the guys make me a tunnel or two." She took Auburn off her belly and held her in her paws, ever so gently.

Luckily for Marlene, the penguins were outside and had seen her walk by. Soon, she could hear Skipper order the penguins over.

"Hey there, Marlene- What is it you're hiding there?" Skipper pointed to her cupped paws. Marlene put on a brilliant smile.

"I'm not hiding anything. You simply don't see it, Skipper. OK, before I show you, you have to promise me you won't freak out. OK?" Skipper seemed hesitant.

"Sorry, Marlene. We don't make promises we may not be able to keep." Marlene sighed. "Skipper. Please." She gave him big, cutesy, pleading eyes. "Please promise?" Skipper tried to look away, but it was no use.

"Alright fine, Marlene. We give you our word." Marlene sighed with relief.

"Great. OK. I was in my habitat and well...Alice left me a little...surprise."

Gradually, Marlene uncovered the pup in her hands. Skipper jumped back with a shout, and the rest of the team followed suit. Marlene just rolled her eyes. _'So much for 'tough commando's.' _

"Fried Salmon, Marlene! What is that and where did you get it from?" Marlene smirked. "Skipper. It's an otter pup. Come on, say it with me, o-t-t-e-r p-u-p. Seriously, it's like you guys have never seen a baby before!" The penguins looked around at each other and shrugged.

"You're kidding right? Sure you guys have seen a-" Her laughing quieted. "You're not kidding. Wow. OK. Um, well. Um...This little girl is an otter baby. She's just a few days old and she needs me." The penguins just stared at the tiny fur ball in Marlene's paws.

Suddenly, like a light bulb went off, the team came back from their reverie. Kowalski began making notes, Private stared in utter adoration, Rico 'awwed', and Skipper. Well, Skipper was still a little mesmerized.

Marlene's smile brightened a little. "Hey, Skipper? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Skipper blinked. "Huh? Oh. Sure thing, Marlene." His eyes stayed glued to the pup the entire time.

Marlene led Skipper a small distance away from the other penguins for privacy. "Skipper, listen. Raising an otter pup, especially one as young as this, is a lot of work and I'm going to need some help-"

"-Marlene. Save it, you know we'll help you in every possible way. This isn't yours...right?"

Marlene stomped on Skipper's foot.

"OW! I probably deserve that."

"Yes, you do! And no, she most certainly is not mine!" Looking at the pup for a brief moment calmed Marlene down a little.

"But, I'm going to take care of her like she was." Skipper smiled proudly at her statement.

"Well, I certainly do respect that, Marlene. If you ever need me, I mean us, for anything, anything at all...feel free to let me, us, know." He smiled nervously.

Marlene looked up at him and smiled softly; Her eyes gleaming with gratitude.

"Thank you." She leaned in and gave him a sweet peck on the cheek.

She walked back over to the others, leaving a stunned Skipper to figure out what just happened.

* * *

_**My Note: Soooo...What do you think of my new story? I'm loving it so far...Review please!**_


	2. Equals: A New Recipe For Disaster

_**My note: Alrighty, 2nd chapter...go on, dazzle them with your brilliance!**_

* * *

Marlene smiled as she sat across from Skipper in the H.Q. After a little bit of a discussion, Marlene convinced them to build a tunnel system that allowed her to move freely from place to place inside the zoo.

"Thanks guys. These tunnels will help me a bunch. Now I don't have to threaten any lives by climbing that wall!" She let out a small laugh. Skipper and the others laughed a little with her, but they were interrupted by the faintest whimper.

They all stopped and looked at Marlene. That one whimper, soon turned into a series of whimpers. Marlene nervously laughed with a blush. "Oh, haha...I uh...I guess she's hungry. Haha.." At that, the penguins covered their faces with their flippers and looked away. "Feel free, Marlene."

Skipper's comment only made her blush harder. "Um, actually, Skipper. I would, but...there's a problem. Kowalski...surely you know what the problem is." Kowalski kept his face hidden.

"Normally, yes. However, I'm not much of a baby expert." Marlene rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Oh, well, that's just great. Listen, guys. I can't feed her-" Skipper looked at her with a gasp.

"Marlene! I thought you said you would care for her like she was your own! Surely you would feed your own child!" His eyes blazed with a fire that burned her soul.

"Skipper, Skipper, calm down. Listen. Since she isn't mine, I literally can't feed her! My body won't respond to it because I didn't give birth to her! In other words-" Kowalski cut in.

"-In other words, you're all clogged up; Making you incapable of feeding a pup."

Marlene gulped and blushed extremely hard. "More or less..." She said in a whisper. Skipper was, surprisingly, blushing hard as well, she noticed.

Kowalski let out a loud "Aha!" and scrambled into his laboratory. Everyone stared in the direction of his lab and waited. Finally, the brainiac came out with a weird-looking machine.

"Meet the Impregnator-453." At the announcement, Kowalski was met with several weird looks. "OK, let me explain. This machine simply gives you the effects of being a mother-"

"-Kowalski."

"Yes, Skipper?"

"Why did you even _invent_ something like that?"

"Well, I was curious."

"Curious, or driven to the brink of insanity by Doris!"

"Oh, come on, Skipper! Doris is not my enemy and she most certainly doesn't drive me crazy!"

"Or does she, Kowalski? Think about it..."

Kowalski's lips quivered. "D-D-D-Dorriiiisss!" Tears soon escaped the penguin's eyes.

Marlene looked disapprovingly at Skipper. He turned to her. "What?"

"Way to go, Skipper."

"Well! The penguin needs to keep his mind on his inventions and our operation. Emotions have no place in the army. And it certainly has no place here." That last comment stung Marlene a little, but she shrugged it off anyway and got up to comfort Kowalski.

"Oh, Kowalski. It's OK. Skipper is just being Skipper. Ignore it. You're smart enough to and you know it." The scientist wiped his beak.

"Yes, Marlene. As usual, you are correct." Marlene smiled.

"Great. Now, if you could please tell me what you plan on doing with that machine and how it may effect me." Kowalski grinned.

"Well, as I said before, this machine will give you the effects of pregnancy and motherhood. If I zap you and uh...what did you name the baby?"

"Auburn."

"Ah...I'll ask questions about that later. Anyway, If I zap you and Auburn together with this machine than it will make it like you were Auburn's mother. It should bring great help to you." Marlene became hesitant, but she decided it was the best thing to do for the baby.

"OK, Kowalski. I'll do it. For Auburn." She put on a brave face, even though she was a little afraid of what she was about to do.

Skipper was deeply concerned about all this and knew that Kowalski's machines always had some sort of side effect that would threaten to destroy them all or worse.

He looked at Marlene who was holding Auburn with such deep care and affection._ 'She doesn't even need that machine.'_, he thought. _'She's already Auburn's mother.'_

Kowalski jumped up and down clapping his flippers together. "Eek! I'm so excited to test it out!"

Now Marlene was terrified. "Test? You mean...You haven't..tested it..yet?"

"No. But I'm sure it'll be fine."

Marlene stuttered. "Y-yeah. Sure. OK." _'Don't worry, Marlene. Everything will be okay. This is Kowalski's invention we're talking about.'_ She closed her eyes and relaxed before becoming panicked. _'This is Kowalski's invention!'_

Skipper waddled over to her. "Marlene...You sure you okay with this?" She looked into his eyes and soon became immensely more calm than she was before. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"Y-Yes. I'm fine. I'm doing this for Auburn. That's the only reason."

"Marlene! My machine is all prepped and ready to go! Whenever you're ready!"

Marlene turned back towards Skipper.

"I'll be fine." Saying this more to herself than to him. Marlene held Auburn close and walked into the machine's range of fire.

"OK. I'll...We'll...be standing here when you come back to us."

"OK. Be back soon. Alright, Kowalski! I'm ready."

Kowalski took a single shot and soon Marlene was surrounded by a blinding, white light. Skipper became panicked. "Kowalski! What's happening to her?"

"I..uh, I'm not sure, Skipper! This is not something I anticipated!"

"Good halibut, man! Don't tell me you shot the lady with something you weren't sure about!"

"It would seem that's the case, sir!"

"Kowalski! I'm gonna get you when this is over!"

"Yes, sir. Looking forward to it, sir!"

"What was that, Kowalski?"

"Nothing, Skipper!"

"Too bad. I already heard it. Maintenance for two weeks."

"Oh, come on-"

"-Shush up, Kowalski! I'm starting to see Marlene again."

Gradually, the light faded away. "Marlene..." Skipper spoke up quietly.

The otter lay on the floor with her eyes closed. One paw lay on her stomach, while the other lay at her side.

Skipper immediately rushed over. "Marlene? Marlene are you OK?" He grabbed her wrist gently and checked her pulse. A grin came over his face. "At least, you're OK." Kowalski waddled over to the two of them.

"Seemingly unconscious, sir. She should awake within the hour-" Marlene's eyes began to flutter as she groaned softly.

"Or, she could wake up right now." Skipper turned towards Marlene. "Shh, Kowalski! Marlene, you OK?"

She rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Yeah, yeah. I feel fine. Just a little nauseous." Skipper sighed with relief. On the inside, of course, because emotions had no place on the surface. Or so he believed.

Soon, Marlene's tired eyes were replaced with worry. "Oh my gosh! W-w...Where's Auburn? Do you see her? Where is she?" Skipper placed a flipper on her shoulder. "Calm down, Marlene. Everything's alright. Auburn's right-Uh. Where is she?"

Marlene's eyes searched frantically. "I don't know, that's why I asked you!" She grabbed him roughly.

"Oh boy." Said Kowalski, as he began to back away, whistling casually.

Skipper and Marlene turned to look Kowalski.

Skipper's voice demanded an answer, while Marlene's voice pleaded for an answer.

"What's going on, Kowalski?"

"Please, tell me where Auburn is. Please. Or else!" And demand.

"Well, It's very possible that uh..."

"Kowalski! You better tell me what's going on right now or so help me-"

"-Well, it's possible that...Marlene...maybe...could've...very well been...umm..."

* * *

_**My Note: How's that for a cliffhanger? You go, chapter 2! All about suspense...Review this please! **_


	3. Reaction Time

_**My Note: Wow! So many reviews! This story has turned out to be a great hit with you guys! I'd like to thank all my first reviewers on this story:**_

_**QueenGamer685 **_

_**Princessbubblegum11**_

_**Reznov**_

_**XxPenguinSoldierxX**_

_**appleduck **_

_**POMfan17286 **_

_**hardrocker21 **_

_**Asmith137 **_

_**Godspilla **_

_**Thanks for all the comments, compliments, suggestions , and advice! You've been very helpful to me! For being the first reviewers of my story within a 24 hour radius, you each receive a digital cookie and an award I've made up called: Medal of Comments! I made this award for the reviewers, because, let's face it authors, we need them more than anything! (I'm sorry if an award like that already exists! This is one I just made up.) **_

_**Review this chapter and many more please!**_

* * *

Skipper rolled his eyes. "Blurt it out already, Kowalski!", the leader shouted. Kowalski swallowed. "Well, it's possible that Marlene may have been _slightly _impregnated with Auburn by the Impregnator-453-" Kowalski was soon cut off by Skipper tackling him to the ground.

"Are you kidding me right now, Kowalski?", Skipper shouted in his face before smacking him in the face.

Private spoke up, "Uh, Skippah? What does 'impregnate' mean?" Skipper stopped short of punching Kowalski, to look at the young penguin.

Skipper closed his eyes before saying, "Ask...him!" He sharply pointed a flipper at Kowalski. Kowalski swallowed hard. "Um...uh...Private...Impregnate means..um..." Private tilted his head to the side, trying to understand.

Kowalski sighed and tried a different approach. "Private, in this situation, it means that Marlene is pregnant with Auburn now." Private smiled. "Oh goody for you, Marlene! Marlene?"

Skipper looked at her and rushed to her side. "Marlene? Marlene!" He called out her name repeatedly, in hopes of pulling her out of her reverie.

For Marlene, everything happening around her was a big blur. The words were scrambled, the voices muffled, shapes out of focus. She was so wrapped around the thought that the baby girl she held not too long ago...was inside of her.

Marlene felt a strong flipper on her shoulder. Shock and awe came over her at the touch. Or was it the thought of pregnancy? All she could say was... "I...I"m pregnant."

Skipper sighed. He was deeply sorry for her. He knew pregnancy was not an easy thing for any female. Especially mammals, who give birth to live young. Take that and the fact that she doesn't have a male to protect and support her and you've got one heck of a mess.

Skipper patted her shoulder for comfort while saying, "It would seem so, Marlene." She let out a small chuckle, to lighten the mood.

"Where's Kowalski?" She asked. The scientist waddled over. "Yes, Marlene?" She smiled and said, "Thanks for telling me where Auburn was." Kowalski smiled back and replied. "Your welcome, Marle-OOOUCCHIIIEE!" Marlene cut him off with a hard slap to the face.

"_That's_ for making me pregnant." She frowned at him. Skipper laughed. Kowalski, meanwhile, lay flat on the floor; afraid to move or speak again.

Marlene sighed and spoke with light laughter lacing her voice, "Well, this is _not_ how I planned on having kids." Skipper laughed. "I would hope not!" His laughter stopped as he spoke again, "Marlene, if you there's anything we can do...We'll be here for you."

Marlene looked deep into his icy blue eyes that sent a cold chill up her spine. Marlene smiled radiantly. Skipper smiled back and blushed when Marlene gave him the softest kiss to the cheek. Marlene had a sweet look on her face as she said, "Thank you."

The sparkles that graced her hazel eyes reflected in Skipper's, as they became lost in the moment. Skipper noticed this and shook his head; Breaking the moment.

Marlene looked away and blushed. Disappointed at the loss of the moment. She cleared her throat slightly and turned to Kowalski. "So, I guess now I'll be Auburn's mother. Right?" Kowalski nodded.

"That is correct, Marlene. Being an Asian female otter, you should give birth to...um..what did you name her again?" "Auburn." Skipper and Marlene replied simultaneously.

"Ah, yes. As I was saying, you should give birth to Auburn within three months." Kowalski pulled out his notebook and began making notes and predictions.

Marlene placed a paw on her belly. "Well, Auburn. At least I know you're a girl...And that you won't take too long to get here!" Marlene said to the baby.

Skipper smiled affectionately at the otter. _'She's going to be a great mother to Auburn.' _He continued to watch her as she stood up and walked over to the ladder.

"Wait, Marlene!"

She looked back at Skipper, replying with, "Yeah, Skippy?"

Skipper blushed faintly at the nickname while he answered, "Where are you going to?"

Marlene replied sluggishly. "To bed. I'm tired, what with all this drama going and the fact that I'm gonna be a single mother in three months."

Skipper looked down and stood up. "Oh. Well, in that case, let me help you."

Marlene rolled her eyes. "Skipper, I'm perfectly capable of doing this on my own, now that I don't have an otte rpup to hold onto."

Skipper's face fell a little, but he replied with all seriousness. "Marlene, I can't take any chances, and now you can't afford to either."

Marlene rolled her eyes and replied, "Alright, Skippy. Fine, if it'll make you happier..." She put her paws on her hips as he waddled over. His mood undoubtedly lifted.

He put on his usual smirk and said, "Good. I wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer." He held her to him with one flipper and climbed up the ladder with the other. Once he reached the platform, all he had to do was...cross the...water. Skipper thought to himself, _'Well, this is gonna be fun.'_

* * *

**[In The H.Q.]**

Private walked over to Kowalski. "Um, K'walski? How does Skipper do things like that?" Kowlaksi replied with a sigh. "Because, Private. He is the master and clearly we...are the unworthy students."

* * *

**[Back on the Platform]**

"Alright Marlene, um. Here's what we gotta do. I need you to...get on my back. I'll ferry you across and then we can get to your habitat." Skipper blushed just from the thought of carrying her on his back.

Marlene looked a little hesitant at the idea, but went ahead with it anyway. "OK, Skipper. I trust you." She climbed onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Skipper put his flippers on her arms. "OK, Marlene. Hold on tight!" Marlene squeezed her arms tightly, causing Skipper to turn a little blue in the face.

Skipper squeaked, "Not...that...tight.. Marlene!" Marlene blushed fiercely. She immediately loosened her hold on him. "Oh. Hah...Sorry."

Skipper dove into the water and swam quickly to the gate. Marlene coughed from the water that entered her mouth. The water blocked the sound of her coughing from his ears, or else he would've slowed.

Finally, Skipper reached the gate surrounding his habitat. "OK, Marlene. We just have to climb this now. Stay on my back. I've got this." Marlene rolled her eyes, but tightened her grip a little.

As Marlene was lifted out of the water, she began to feel discomfort in her abdomen area. "Aghh...Ohh...Cramps!...Great..." Skipper hurried himself to the top of the gate, then jumped over without thinking about it.

"Whoa!", Marlene yelled out as she was flung up and over the gate. Skipper switched her position in mid-air so that she was being held bridal-style.

Marlene held her paws over her eyes. "Are we dead yet?" Skipper chuckled and said, "No, Marlene. Not quite."

Marlene slowly uncovered her eyes and looked around. She sighed with deep relief. "Skipper, next time-wait...wasn't I just on your back?" Skipper smirked.

"Well, you were, but it could've been dangerous to keep you that way so..I changed your position before we landed." Marlene was a little astounded by this and couldn't help but ask.

"How..?" Skipper's chest swelled with pride. "Sharp Reaction time." Marlene smiled. "Well, thanks, but Skipper...I can walk you know."

Skipper laughed nervously. "Hahaha...Haha...Of course, I knew that! I was just, uh... just letting you recover. Hah..." He let go of her and rubbed the back of his neck with a flipper.

Marlene yawned, "Well, I would ask you about that...*yawn*...But I'm just..so tired." She stretched, before walking towards her habitat. Skipper watched her walk a little, before running to catch up with her.

He couldn't' help it. The way her tail swished when she walked...

Skipper shook his head. _'No! No...Marlene's just a friend...'_ Another voice in Skipper's head started to fight him. _**'Yeah...A pregnant...friend.' **_Skipper was now on auto-penguin as he began to focus on the battle going on inside his mind.

_'A friend nonetheless. That's all she'll ever be...' _

_**'Oooo...Is that regret and disappointment in your thoughts and on your face?'**_

Skipper blushed. _'Wha- no! No...no...'_

_**'I'll leave you with that.'**_

_'No...no it's...it's not...is it?'_

"OUCH!", yelped Skipper as he ran straight into the wall enclosing Marlene's habitat. He fell straight back so that he was lying on the ground.

Marlene stood over him and looked into his dazed eyes. "Skipper..Skipper are you OK?" She asked, concerned.

Skipper looked back into those golden eyes. "Are you my mommy?..." Marlene blushed. "Um..No. No, but I will be someone's mommy soon!" Skipper shook his head hard.

Marlene helped him up. "You OK, Skipper?"

Skipper rubbed his eyes. "Better than...salmon in coffee."

Marlene raised an eyebrow. "O...K. Weird analogy, but I guess that'll work."

Skipper looked up at the wall that stood before him. "So, Marlene. Ready to tackle this wall."

Marlene looked up as well and responded, "Yeah, yeah. I'm, I'm good. But, are you ready, Skipper?"

Skipper picked her up and put her on his back. "I've never been more ready in my life."

Marlene laughed. "You have a crazy gift for analogies."

Skipper let out a small laugh. "Yes. Yes, I do."

And thus the wall climbing begins...and ends. _**(It's not too tall a wall.)**_

Finally, after another swimming adventure, Skipper and Marlene enter Marlene's cave. Marlene falls to the floor and begins kissing the gorund. "Land!...home!...Finally!.." Skipper chuckles and turns to leave.

Suddenly, Marlene's voice calls him out, "Uh, Skipper? Where do you think you're going?" Skipper turns around slowly to a rather cute sight.

Marlene has both paws on her hips and has a questioning look on her face. "Uh...Home." Skipper says, a little confused.

Marlene walks up to him. "Oh no, you're not." When Marlene reaches his face, she says, "Not without this." She wraps her arms around his neck and leans in.

Despite Skipper's 'Sharp Reaction Time', nothing could've prepared him for what came next. Marlene kissed the tip of his beak with sweet passion. _**(So, technically not a kiss-kiss.)** _Skipper lost all control and began melting in her paws.

Marlene released him and walked towards her bed with one last wave of her paw. "Now you can go. Nighty-night, Skippy..."

* * *

_**My Note: ...Wow...This chapter took me for-ev-er...Hope you enjoyed! Review please!**_


	4. Therapy Session

_**My Note: Hello loyal reviewers and readers of all sorts! Thank you all for everything! This story has turned out better than planned, and has captured much more of an audience than anticipated! Thanks...now, prepare to be dazzled by my 4th chapter! Oh and p.s., the third chapter was recently edited slightly. Just a little, tiny bit of the ending that's all. I promise it wasn't much, but feel free to look back at the changes. I only changed a small detail in the ending so you don't have to reread the whole chapter. Read and review please!**_

* * *

Back at H.Q., the penguins were bustling around with their daily routines. Except Kowalski, who was stuck with 'maintenance duty' for the next two weeks. But all motion stopped when Skipper dropped through the hatch.

His face had a dazed look and he stared blankly at them all. Private soon became worried.

"Skippah? You alright? What happened with Marlene?" Skipper had a bit of a delayed response to the young penguin's inquiries. He blinked and looked at Private. "Uh, yeah...yeah! I'm fine! What could possibly make you think otherwise?" He walked away with a rather unconvincing smile.

Kowalski raised a curious nonexistent eyebrow and spoke, "Skipper, you know you're a terrible liar when it comes to things like this. And you have yet to answer one of Private's questions." Skipper looked like a deer in headlights as the team stared at him.

Skipper stuttered, "Uh, w-what que-question Kowal-Kowalski?" Kowalski leaned forward and spoke slowly. "What happened...with..Marlene?" Skipper placed a flipper behind his head. "Oh. Oh! That. Well, uh, nothing! Absolutely nothing happened! I, uh...I j-just, just dropped her off and-and told her we could h-help out if she ever needs u-u-us." Kowalski just raised his nonexistent brow higher.

Skipper's nervousness soon turned into frustration. "Don't you have some maintenance duty to attend to, Kowalski!" He took a look around the room and was met with confused, questioning looks. "Will you guys just get off my case already?" He ran into Kowlaski's lab and slammed the door.

Private and Rico looked at each other then turned to Kowalski, hoping he would have an answer for their leader's sudden anger at a simple question.

Kowalski rolled his eyes. He spoke to Private the way a mother would to a child, "Private, Skipper has some...inner...conflicts..that he'd rather us not dig into."

"Oh." Private replied. Understanding, but worried for his leader's well-being. Kowalski saw the worry roll through his eyes. "Don't worry, Private.", the scientist comforted. "Skipper will be alright."

Private just nodded and went back to what he had been doing earlier. Kowalski shook his head and walked into his laboratory.

Skipper shot his head up at the sound of the door opening. When he saw who it was, he simply placed his head back on the table he had been leaning on.

"What do you want, Kowalski?" Kowalski waddled closer to Skipper. "Skipper? Is there something you need to tell me?" He asked, hoping for a reply.

The leader in question looked up at Kowalski. He sighed heavily, then replied, "Kowalski...Emotions have no place in the army." Kowalski was now even more confused than he had been before.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said: emotions have no place in the army."

"Uh...Yes. You've made that quite..clear...over time."

Skipper sighed angrily. "Then why, after I've explained it to you men so many times and have given the order to not engage in anything romantic, have I...I..." Skipper threw his flippers in the air.

Kowalski stepped back to give his leader room. "Skipper, I don't understa-"

"-Oh, don't you get it, Kowalski! That otter drives me insane!" Kowalski smirked, thinking, _'Yes. Finally...A breakthrough in my theory..' _

Skipper's voice brought Kowalski out of his thoughts. "Kowalski!"

"Hm? Oh, sorry, sir."

"You want to know what _really_ happened when I was at Marlene's? She kissed me!" Kowalski jumped up.

"What? She kissed you? On the..beak?" Kowalski was almost squealing now.

Skipper looked to the ground. "No, just the tip of it." He rushed forward and grabbed Kowalski by the shoulders and got close.

"But, a kiss, Kowalski. A kiss from her lips..." Skipper loosened his hold and turned away. Kowalski took this as a n opportunity for him to jump in.

"Uh, Skipper? If I may ask...did you...enjoy.. the kiss?" He peeked over Skipper's shoulder, trying to get a glimpse of the emotions on his face.

Skipper slowly turned his head. "N-No! Of course not. Emotions are...they have...ugh! I don't know, Kowalski! I'm so...confused." Kowalski brung out two chairs and sat on one.

"Have a seat, Skipper. Tell me what's so confusing about this?" Skipper rolled his eyes.

"Listen, Kowalski. I'm not in the mood to have my mind prodded by some wack-job therapist." _**(No offense to therapists. Skipper's just in a bad mood.)**_

Kowalski rolled his eyes and replied. "Then just leave the mind-prodding to me. The smart guy."

Skipper snorted. "Yeah, or is it the, 'Obsessed-with-Doris-and-threatens-the-universe-with-every-invention-you've-ever-made' guy." Kowalski now had a hurt look on his face. "Not all of my inventions are failures! and Doris is not an obsession..."

"Or are they, Kowlaski? Is she? Think about it..." Skipper stared him down.

"No! They're..They're not..They just have potentially..dangerous..side effects- But that has nothing to do with this and it's none of your business how I feel about Doris. This is all about you and you affection towards that otter next door."

"As your commanding officer, everything you do, think, and/or say is my business. However, my affection for Marlene is none of yours-Oops." Skipper face-palmed. He just gave away the most sensitive piece of information about him.

Kowalski shot up. "Aha! You do have feelings for her! Admit it, Skipper." Skipper gave him a cold stare. Kowalski immediately sat back down and said calmly, "Sorry, sir. It's just...I've been waiting so long to hear-" Skipper's glare only grew colder. "-that." Skipper closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"It's alright, Kowalski. Fine. I...I have..._feelingsforMarlene_, OK! There, I said it! Happy!" Skipper took a quick look at Kowalksi and caught the sight of something shiny in his flippers.

"Kowalski. What is that?" Skipper pointed at the metallic object. "Is that...ARE YOU SERIOUSLY RECORDING THIS ON MY CAPTAIN'S LOG? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT MY LOG HAD NO PLACE FOR FLIGHTS OF FANCY!" Skipper tackled him and stopped the recorder.

Kowalski grabbed the recorder. "Oh really, Skipper? Then explain how _this_ is not your so-called 'flights of fancy'" He clicked the over button until he found the track he was looking for, and pressed play.

"_Skipper's Log...It's 0300 in the H.Q. I can't sleep. Those hazel eyes are all my mind seems to think about. Those lips..well, I'm sure they'd be better than that accursed doll's and Kitka's hardened beak. Huh, you know it's strange I don't like kissing a beak. It's just so hard and uninvit-What am I saying? This is crazy. I'm not in love with her. She's a friend, right? She's...She's just..."_ Kowalski stopped the tape and set it down.

Skipper blushed, knowing that he'd been caught red-flippered. "OK, OK, so I talked about her at 0300 when I just couldn't sleep! Alright!" Kowalski crossed his flippers over his chest. Skipper just looked at the ground.

Kowalski touched his shoulder and tried to comfort Skipper. "Skipper, I understand that the emotions you're going through are probably confusing and annoying at times." He said. "But, this is Marlene we're talking about. If she kissed you, then obviously she cares for you. Like you, she's shown several hints of affection."

Skipper looked up at him hopefully. Kowalski nodded. "She has. And besides, now that she's pregnant, she's going to need all the love and support you can give her. That baby is going to need a father, Skipper. And I know no one better for the job...Than you." Skipper had tears gathering in his eyes, but he quickly fought them back.

He grabbed Kowlaksi by the shoulders. "Thank you...soldier. Maybe you're not such a bad therapist after all."

Skipper started walking away. Kowalski watched him go, but called out. "Skipper? Where are you going?" Skipper paused, turned and smiled. "To set things straight, Kowalski. To set things straight." And with that, Skipper was gone.

Kowalski smiled to himself. _'I sure hope he doesn't chicken out. But if he does...' _Kowalski picked up the recorder. _'I always have this...'_

* * *

_**My note: Soooo? What do you think? Does Kowalski make a great therapist or what? Review please! And thank you for reading and/or reviewing the previous chapters! They are well appreciated and needed!**_


	5. An Interruption At The Worst Time

_**My Note: This story is coming along really well and I'm glad you guys like it so much! Review this please!**_

* * *

Marlene breathed softly, despite her chainsaw-like snore. The dreams forming inside her head revolved around an ocean._ A beautiful, frothing expanse of blue that stretched for as far as the eye could see._

_Marlene, her dream-self, sat on a small platform of ice. She swirled her finger around in a circular motion in the water, as a reflection of herself appeared. Despite how cold it looked, the water was actually inviting and warm to the touch. _

_Marlene stopped to look at herself in the water. What she saw, was not what she believed to be herself. The otter in the reflection was so lovely, with an angelic glow that surrounded her. Her hazel eyes seemed to be golden gems and sparkled from even the smallest light. Her lips formed a pretty smile and her body had a most beguiling shape. _

_Marlene shook her head. This was most definitely not a reflection of what she thought she was. Perhaps it was a reflection of what someone else saw her as? No. This was too tempting a thought. _

_Just as Marlene was about to turn from the reflection, she saw it change. Everything about the reflection had begun to undergo a transformation._

_The fur became sleek and shiny feathers. The pursed lips, now formed a solid, orange beak. Her arms and paws, now two black flippers. Her round head flattened and her ears disappeared. Finally, her eyes changed, not only in shape..but color. _

_What used to be gold turned into icy sapphires that was much like the ocean all around her. Marlene gasped. "Skipper?...Is that you?" She whispered, as the reflection smiled charmingly at her. _

_Marlene soon found herself smiling back. Then, 'Skipper' began to speak to her. "Marlene..." He said softly. _

_Marlene became lost in the reflection's eyes; relishing in the sound of his voice. The reflection spoke again. "Marlene...Wake up...Wake up, Marlene...Wake up...Marlene..." As the voice trailed off, Marlene saw the world around her fade to black._

* * *

Her eyes began to flutter and slowly, Marlene opened them. "Skipper?..." She whispered. Skipper's heart jumped a little at the sound of his name rolling so graciously off her tongue.

"Yeah, Marlene. I'm here..." Skipper placed a flipper near her paw. A little nervous to interact with her just yet.

Marlene smiled and sat up, yawning. It wasn't quite dark yet, so it was easy to tell how much distance there was between them; There wasn't much.

When she looked into his eyes, she saw everything that was in her dream, play before her eyes. "Skipper...It _was_ you!" Suddenly, Marlene jumped at him. Skipper was surprised at her reaction, to say the least.

Still, this didn't keep him from putting on his suave act. "Marlene. Isn't it getting a little late for cuddling?"

Her embrace loosened as she looked at his face; Blushing a deep red as she spoke, "I...I'm sorry...I just had the most...amazing dream." Skipper smiled at her.

"It's alright, Marlene." Slowly, but surely, her eyes began to work their magic on him. He was slipping out of control by the mere look of them.

Marlene cleared her throat. "So, what are you doing here, Skipper?" She said, nervously. Hoping he wouldn't ask about the kiss she had given him on the tip of his beak.

Skipper rubbed the back of his neck with a flipper and avoided looking into her eyes. "Um, well, actually, Marlene. I was wondering...why...well, why did you kiss me?" As Marlene cutely fumbled for words, Skipper realized he had been staring.

Skipper's gaze just couldn't stray away from her eyes. It was almost like they had a magnetic pull that kept attracting him to her.

After a few attempts, Marlene spoke, "Something...something seemed right about it. I don't know. Sorry, Skipper. I understand if you don't...want to be my friend anymore. I just...I guess it's just..hormones. Pregnancy stuff, you know." She watched his face as it fell. Her nervous smile soon turned to a frown.

Was that disappointment in his eyes? Skipper looked down as he let out a small, "Oh." Marlene placed a paw on the flipper closest to her.

"Skipper?", She started, "Is there...something else...you'd like to tell me?" Marlene's eyes shone bright with hope and anticipation. Skipper couldn't ignore their glow as he looked back up at her face.

He stuttered, at a loss for words. "A-Actually, Marlene. I..I have something I need to tell you." He gripped her shoulders with both flippers and held her close. "Marlene?" He waited for a response. "Y-Yes, Skipper?" Her eyes never left his.

He swallowed hard as he stared into her beautiful eyes. The very ones that often graced his mind's eye. Skipper caressed her cheek with his flipper.

"Marlene, you are the most frustrating, naive, innocent female I've ever met." Marlene placed both her paws on her hips. He chuckled. She was so cute when she was upset. "And that's...exactly why I care about you." Marlene's face softened and a wide, flattered smile graced her features.

Her eyes sparkled as he continued, "You're independent, strong, and beautiful. Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'd be honored...if you would let me take you out sometime." Marlene giggled cutely.

"Oh, Skipper..." She said. "...You're such a charmer." Skipper gave her his best 'look' and replied, "Well, I do try." Marlene leaned in, and began to play with the feathers on his chest. Anymore and Skipper would be nothing but putty in her paws.

Marlene came close to his face and said, "You don't have to. Of course, you can take me out sometime." Skipper took the chance and started to close the distance between beak was now mere millimeters away from those precious lips he always dreamt about.

Marlene whispered in his ear. "Are you going to kiss me or not?" The words sent chills up and down his spine. Their proximity of space was becoming too much to ignore. It was getting hard for either of them to resist the other.

When Marlene pulled back to look at his face, her heart raced faster than before. Skipper looked into her eyes and let them be his guide.

Slowly, they leaned forward into each other. Seconds passed by as they closed the gap between them. His beak came closer...and closer...until... "Skippah!"

Skipper rolled his eyes. He turned around to find a very confused but awed Private watching the two of them. "Private! What are you doing here?" The young penguin snapped out of his trance as his leader spoke to him.

"Hmm? Oh. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright. You were gone for quite a while, Skippah." Marlene glared at him for ruining their preciously, romantic moment.

Skipper crossed his flippers and sighed. Private swallowed. "Pardon me. It would appear that I've interrupted something. Sorry, Skippah. Sorry, Marlene. I'll..uh...I'll just be going now." Skipper waddled over to Private.

"Ah, save it, soldier. I should be going. See ya, Marlene!" As Private hurried off, Skipper turned around. "Tomorrow night? Pick you up around...19:00?" Marlene chuckled. "Maybe, it all depends, on what 19:00 means." She giggled.

Skipper let out a chuckle. "That's 7:00 p.m., Marlene." Marlene blushed, embarrassed. "Oh. Well, in that case...yes." Skipper smiled at her one last time before going back to H.Q.

Marlene jumped off her bed and started dancing around in her habitat like she had the day she found out she was getting a new roommate. All the while shouting, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Finally!" She knew they could hear, but she didn't care.

Her wish had finally come true. Marlene walked outside and looked up at the stars that had just appeared. She picked out the star she had once wished on as a child. It shone brighter than the sun itself sometimes.

Little did she know, Skipper had wished on the exact same star and stood as she did now.

She clasped her paws together.

Skipper made sure no one was around before thanking the star. "Thanks."

Marlene, in turn, spoke with gratitude. "Thanks for everything."

* * *

_**My note: There you have it! Turns out Kowalski didn't have to use the recorder after all! But darn, Private! Messing up their moment! I'm sure I'll see some reviews on that. Review please!**_ _**The next chapter is soon to come... **_


	6. More Crates?

_**My Note: What'd I tell you? The next chapter is here and better than ever! Well, I'll let you guys be the judge of that.**_ _**Please be sure to read and review!**_

* * *

The next day, the rising sun was met with anxious eyes. Skipper and Marlene couldn't have been more thrilled with the morning and wanted it to end so badly.

When Skipper went back to the H.Q., he had told everyone what had happened between him and Marlene, aside from the 'nearly-kissing-her' part. Kowlaksi was absolutely ecstatic, as was the same with Private. Rico just whistled, then waddled off to do his own thing.

Marlene had barely been able to sleep with such excitement, but eventually the baby would take no more of it and she quickly became too exhausted to stay up any longer.

When she woke up in the morning, Marlene immediately rushed out of bed and into her pond to get cleaned up. She had a rather big night to look forward to.

While Marlene brushed her fur thoroughly and repeatedly washed her face, Skipper was busy having stuff thrown at him, as well as advice. Skipper smirked. "Wait a minute, boys. Why am I getting advice from you?"

Rico wrapped a flipper around his doll's waist and put her up in the air. Skipper thought about it. "Hm. OK, Rico. That makes since. What about you Kowalski? Private?" Private turned the T.V. On and switched the channel to his favorite soap opera show, _'The Young and the Flightless'_.

Private continued to make his point by saying, "I've watched this every week and learned a little something about romance." Skipper raised a nonexistent brow before sighing.

"Somehow, Private...you have a point." Private clapped his flippers. "Yay!" Skipper looked at Kowalski then said, "Kowalski..." Kowalski stepped up, "Aye, aye, sir." With that, Kowalski slapped Private.

"OWW!" "Kowlaski, what I meant to say was, 'what's your point?'" Kowlaski nervously fidgeted with his flippers. "Oh. Uh..." Skipper rolled his eyes.

He looked at Private. "Private..." Private looked up and replied. "Yes, sir?" Skipper smirked. "Give Kowalski the old smack-a-roo." Private rubbed his neck. "Um, Skippah? Do I have to?" Skipper leaned in to his face.

"Do you have to remain in this unit, Private?" Skipper's face was full of seriousness, but he didn't mean what he said. He was just trying to train young Private with the fact that in life, sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do.

Private got a scared look in his eye at what Skipper had said. Skipper backed up and gave Private room for what he needed to do since Kowalski had slapped Private for no reason.

Private closed his eyes and raised his flipper high. Kowalski cowered in fear at the flipper before he remembered...it was Private. Then he snorted; there's no way Private would slap him hard enough for it hurt.

When Private finally brought down his flipper on the back of Kowlaksi's head, Kowalski realized just how wrong he was.

"HAWKIN'S CHAIR, PRIVATE! THAT HURT!" Kowalski hurriedly clasped his head. Private took a step back and whimpered.

"Gee, I'm sorry, K'walsi. I didn't mean to hit you _that_ hard-" Skipper cut in to Private's apologies. "-What the boy means to say, is it was supposed to hurt. And that you deserved it." Private shrank back, then ran off to cry in his corner.

Kowalski began to tear up as well. Skipper rolled his eyes. "Ah, men! Come on, now. There's no reason to play my heart like a fiddle. Think manly thoughts! Like, uh, monster trucks. Hoo-ah."

Skipper flexed his muscles, but they paid him no mind. Skipper just sighed and said, "Alrighty, boys! Because of my special occasion today, our next mission will be, Operation: Snow cone." He smirked as the rest of the penguins cheered, running up the ladder.

He shook his head with a smile and said to himself, "Bunch of soft heads."

Meanwhile, Marlene was watching Alice, as she once again came around the corner. She appeared to be checking out Marlene's habitat and it's size.

Suddenly, Alice's walkie-talkie buzzed. "Yo, Alice. What's up with the otter habitat?" Alice picked it up disgracefully. "It may be a little crammed, but other than that it should be fine. Go ahead and send them up."

Marlene raised her eyebrow. What was Alice rambling on about now? Who's 'they' and what did it all have to do with Marlene?

Alice took a final look of distaste at Marlene, mumbled "Animals.", under her breath and stalked off. Marlene was very confused at why Alice had chosen her career, as was everyone in the zoo.

She became worried and placed a cautious paw over her stomach. She hoped that she wouldn't be getting transferred and replaced with new otters. Before she could have a second thought about it, she saw Alice coming towards her habitat.

Skipper and the others were on their way to the park when Private noticed Alice going towards Marlene's.

"Skippah!" He shouted. "Alice is on her way to Marlene's and she's carrying something.." Skipper's face was overcome with a determined expression. "Boys! Change of plans..", the leader ordered.

As they hurried towards Marlene's habitat, Skipper began to worry. What if she was being transferred? That couldn't happen. Not today, not now and not...**ever! **Skipper rushed ahead of the others and climbed in the tree inside her habitat. Silently he watched, as Alice set down one crate into the otter's habitat.

Skipper looked on in interest and curiosity. '_Roommates? Oh great...' _He thought as he rubbed his temples.

Skipper jumped out of the tree he had been hiding in after Alice had stormed off again. _'She always fails to open these things.' _He thought. Marlene turned to Skipper in surprise. "Oh, Skipper. It's just you. You know, it's not a very good thing to scare a pregnant lady." Skipper smirked.

"I'll keep that in mind, Marlene." said Skipper, as he walked over to the crates. "It would appear that you're habitat is about to become 'home' to either one giant otter, or several normal otters." Marlene rolled her eyes.

"Nothing escapes you, Skippy." He blushed at the sound of his nickname and said, "Well, let's get these opened before Alice makes her way back here." Just then, the other penguins bolted over the wall and appeared beside Skipper.

"Boys!", he ordered. "I want this crate opened ASAP!" Private replied with an "Aye, aye, Skippah.", before handing Skipper the crowbar that Rico had coughed up.

Marlene couldn't help but giggle at the penguins, as they opened the crate with ease. Skipper threw the crowbar back at Rico and slid over to Marlene; standing at her side. "OK, Marlene. Say hello to-" Skipper was cut off as Marlene gasped loudly.

She had tears in her eyes as two familiar otters stepped out of the crate. "Mommy... Daddy...?"

* * *

_**My Note: There you have it, folks! Chapter 6! I love cliffhangers...Review please! Did I mention my love for cliffhangers as well as your hate for them?**_


	7. Meeting the Parents

_**My Note: Chapter 7 will now be making it's appearance in "The Perfect Three" story. Hope you enjoy it's brilliance! Review please! I know it's short. Especially after I edited out. Please, don't flame me!  
**_

* * *

"Mommy...Daddy...Is that really you?" Marlene ran forward as two otters walked out of the crate. One of them, the female, looked like Marlene, but without the white fur on her belly and her brown fur was much lighter. Her eyes were green and sparkled when she met those of her daughter's.

"Oh, Marlene. My little baby!" Marlene's mother cried as she reached out to hold her daughter. Marlene practically jumped into her arms.

"Oh, mom! I haven't seen you in forever!" Her eyes burst with tears of joy and Skipper couldn't help but smile at the reunion of his love and her parents. The male stepped forward to claim a hug of his own.

Marlene's smile brightened, if that's possible, as she attacked her dad with a fierce hug. "Daddy!" Her father smiled as he pat her head. "Ah, my little girl. You've grown so much."

Marlene's parents walked up to her. "Oh!" Marlene exclaimed. "I forgot to introduce you guys!" "Skipper, these are my parents." Marlene gestured towards her parents. "Mom, Dad, this is Skipper."

Her parents stepped forward and shook hands with Skipper. "So you're the famous Skipper. My daughter wasn't lying. Delighted and pleased to finally make your acquaintance. I'm Arnina." Skipper shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too, Ma'am. Arnina- meaning mountain of strength. I see where your daughter gets her independence and beauty." Arnina smiled, blushing and watched as her husband introduced himself.

"From what I've heard, you're a brilliant gentleman." Skipper smiled. "But...I'll have to see that for myself. Name's Alaster." Skipper shook hands with Marlene's father. This was the nerve-racking part. "An honor, sir. Don't worry, your daughter's in good hands here." Skipper blinked twice.

"Wait. Alaster? The Alaster? Defender and Honorary Protector of-" "All Otterin Bretheren, as well as Marine. Yes, yes. I earned the medal and stature. But, you see, that's my past. I gave it all up when my first was born." Alaster looked at his wife lovingly.

Then, he walked to Skipper and gripped him by the shoulders roughly; whispering near his ear so no one else could hear. "Believe me. A life of missions, is nothing without your family in every one of them. It's worth it to see them every waking moment and it kills you to miss even the smallest smile. Don't miss it. Don't regret a single moment with them."

Alaster released him and walked back over to his wife. Skipper looked to Marlene as Alaster shared a kiss with Arnina. She blushed when she noticed he was staring. As he saw the red take over her cheeks, he chuckled. _'Cute...' _Skipper let his mind wonder about the future.

Marlene clutched her stomach and placed a paw over her mouth with a sickly expression on her face. It wasn't long before she had bolted for a bush at the furthest end of her habitat.

Her parents soon became concerned and threw questions at her when she returned. Marlene held her head. "I'm alright. Just a little dizzy." She fell back, but Skipper was able to catch her in his flippers before she hit the ground.

He continued to support her as she stood up. Arnina stepped forward. "Marlene...Are you sure everything is alright?" The older otter took a quick glance at Skipper before returning her attention to Marlene.

Marlene noticed this and replied, "Yes, mom. I'm perfectly fine." Marlene looked at Skipper and smiled, never taking her eyes off his.

"Skipper protects me." Skipper wrapped a flipper around her and smiled. Arnina saw the interaction between the two and knew everything was fine. You could call it mother's intuition. Or experience...

Arnina grinned wide and nearly had tears in her eyes as she said, "Oh, my little Marlie...You've grown up so fast..." Marlene blushed at the nickname. "Yep. I'm all grown up now!" Alaster looked Skipper dead in the eye with an arm around his wife.

"Yes. And I hope you understand that I'm always here to protect you. Should someone fail to do the same." Skipper knew her father meant for him to hear.

He replied with complete honesty; sincerity lacing his words, "Alaster. I promise to protect your daughter, 'til the day I die. She has and always will be treated with the utmost respect and honor, sir. I would never do anything to harm her. Her wish...is my command. Her command...is my mission. And I don't give up easily on missions. You have my word. Penguin's honor." Alaster nodded approvingly.

Marlene looked at Skipper in awe. She had never heard such wonderful words...It almost sounded like a wedding vow. Marlene blushed and laughed at the thought of Skipper in a tux.

They all turned to Marlene as she giggled. Marlene noticed this and blushed. "Oh, sorry. I was just...thinking. Hey, it's almost time for lunch! Once Alice brings us our lunch, I'll make a special meal. How does that sound?"

Arnina smiled, "Oh, that'd be just wonderful, dear! Don't you think so, honey?" Alaster smiled at his wife. "Yes, of course! A meal with family is better than anything else." Arnina kissed him tenderly.

Marlene blushed. "Mom! Dad! Please...Not here, not now." Skipper soon began to blush and took the occasional glance every now and then.

Marlene saw him and elbowed his stomach. "Skipper!" He looked at her. "What was that for?" He asked, confused. Marlene just rolled her eyes and face-palmed.

Arnina blushed. "Oh, sorry, dear. I promise I'll try not to. It's just so hard to resist." She laughed as her husband grabbed her romantically and looked into her eyes. "As it is to resist you, my love." They laughed before leaning into another kiss.

Marlene put on a serious face. "OK. I guess it's alright for me to kiss Skipper then." Her mom kept leaning in, saying, "Yes, yes, that's fine, Marlie." But Alaster stopped immediately. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I don't think so. My little girl is not to be kissing anyone."

Marlene knew she had him now. "Then don't..get all..romantic...around my friends, OK?" Alaster sighed. "Fine, Marlie. I promise." Marlene looked at her mom. "Mom..." Arnina looked at her. "Aggghhh...OK, Marlie. I'll try." Marlene nodded. "Thank you."

Skipper decided to break the ice that was starting to freeze over, "Uh, why don't you guys look inside and get comfortable. It's not always easy to get situated into a new home." Skipper smiled as the couple walked inside.

While Skipper wasn't paying attention, Marlene turned him around and gave him a sweet kiss. Skipper was shocked, but quickly fell into the kiss.

When they had to break apart for air, Skipper said, "I thought your dad said you couldn't kiss anyone." Marlene shrugged with a smile. "Eh, I'm a rebel." They shared a laugh as they walked into the cave.

* * *

_**My Note: **_ _**Soooooo? How did you like them mangos?**_ _**Juicy, right? I know...Marlene's Mom and Dad got a little...yucky, but that's nothing compared to what's going to happen later! So stick around for the next chapter of "The Perfect Three"!**_


	8. Lunch With The Parents

_**My Note: DA-DA-DAAAA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DAAAA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DAAAA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DAAAAA-DA-DA-DA-! Yes that is the theme song for '20th Century Fox' logo that you see at the beginning of nearly every movie ever made! I thought I'd use it for my 8th chapter of this, apparently, successful and well-liked story. You know, make things interesting. Switch things up a little bit...**_

* * *

After Alice had made her rounds with feeding time, Marlene had begun making a special meal for her family and new friends.

Skipper and the other penguins had set up the makeshift table that they had given Marlene one Christmas. After Skipper finished, he decided to help Marlene in the 'kitchen'.

Now, Marlene's 'kitchen' was also an area in her home that the penguins had helped her with. There was a small fridge, along with a microwave, a hole in the wall as a pantry, and a ton of ingredients.

Marlene's mother looked around the habitat and said, "I'll do some cleaning. There's nothing better than eating in a nice, clean space." Alaster looked at her with a sly smile and said, "I don't know, Arnina. There's always you."

Arnina giggled and hit him playfully. "Oh, stop, Alaster. You flatter me so." Marlene silently mouthed, 'yuck', to Skipper and he just chuckled.

The other penguins were going to help clean but Arnina immediately objected. "That's very kind of you boys, but I do love believe I know how to clean a room. It's a mother's work and duty. Now, unless Marley or any of you are pregnant or mother's, I'd appreciate it if you just let me finish." the penguins looked at each other weirdly and just went outside to 'train'; Skipper's orders.

Marlene giggled nervously. "Hah-ha-ha..ha...F-fun-funny, Mom...Ha.." Alaster picked up on the nervousness in her voice and immediately threw a cold stare at Skipper. When Skipper's eyes locked with his, Alaster made a notion towards his daughter.

Skipper froze in place. 'Oh no...' He thought. He forgot about Marlene being pregnant! How was he supposed to explain this to her father without being killed in the process?

Skipper chuckled nervously and walked over to Marlene. He placed a flipper on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Ah! Oh, Skipper...It's just you. What did I tell you about making a pregnant-" Skipper cut her off with his flipper. He nodded his head towards her parents and she understood. "Oh. Right."

"Marlene, how are we going to explain her..." Skipper touched her belly. "...To your parents." Marlene put a paw on his flippers. She looked him deep in the eyes. "Well, we could either lie about it...or tell them straight out what's happened to me." She blushed before removing her hands.

Skipper thought it out. "Well, if we lie about it...I'll eventually die. If we tell them the truth...I'll die." Marlene rolled her eyes. "Oh, Skippy. Think positive!" Skipper replied with, "I'll die _quickly_."

Marlene laughed quietly. "Oh,Skipper..." He smiled; Loving the way his name rolled delicately off her tongue. He watched as she finished the meal. "Skipper? Could you please put dinner on that table you guys gave me?" Skipper nodded.

"Boys! Front and center!", He ordered. Soon, his men had come into view before him. Skipper smiled. "At ease, men. Operation: Dinner Date is underway! Private! Grab the oysters. Rico! Take the halibut. Kowalski, the silverware!"

Arnina looked around as blurs of black and white ran about the room, setting the meal on the table. Alaster smirked and mumbled, "Impressive..."

Marlene chuckled as she watched the table being set in no more than a few seconds. "You guys are the best..." Skipper smiled at the compliment. "Guilty as charged, Marlene." Marlene nudged him playfully and sat down next to her father.

Skipper followed in line beside of her and the others sat on the other side. Everyone gave their thanks and dug in immediately.

Arnina spoke up, "Mmm...Marley, this is absolutely delicious! Oh, how I wish I had one of those, um, what did you call them dear?"

"Penguins?" Marlene became confused. Arnina replied with a smile. "That too, but the other thing." "Oh, a kitchen, mom." Marlene replied with a slight chuckle. Arnina smiled. "Right. A kitchen. Though a few penguin friends like yours would be marvelous!"

Skipper nodded. Kowalski said, "Thank you, Ma'am. We do try our best." Alaster replied, "Take the try out of that sentence! More like '_do_ your best'. This is a wonderful meal and I'm impressed by your loyalty and skills as a team."

Skipper's chest swelled with pride for his team. Marlene saw this happen and couldn't help but giggle. She loved the way he did that and always imagined running her fingers through those soft...silky...white...feathers...

"Marlene?" Marlene snapped out of the trance. "Huh? Oh, yeah, Mom?" Arnina giggled softly, knowing what had happened to her daughter, "When are you and Skipper going on a date?" Marlene's face quickly caught on fire.

"Mom!" Arnina looked around innocently. "What? I just want to know when my daughter is going to have a social life, that's all!" Marlene face-palmed.

Skipper chuckled, but his blush was becoming increasingly more noticeable. "Um, actually, Ma'am. Uh, me and your daughter were planning on going out tonight." Arnina leaned forward. "_Were?_" "Well, yes. But I don't want to keep her from her family tonight, so-" Alaster cut in.

"-By all means. Feel free to keep her here." Arnina looked at him crossly. Alaster caught the look and, from years of experience with it, knew to shut it and keep it shut.

Arnina turned a much nicer look towards Skipper. "And what were you planning on doing with our daughter? Something nice, I'm sure." Skipper smiled. "Well, that's classified information, Ma'am." He looked to Marlene and winked. "Even Marlene doesn't know what's in store for her."

Marlene's eyes sparkled with anticipation and excitement. Arnina clapped her hands together. "Oh, I do so love surprises! I'm sure Marley will as well! When is this date of yours?" Skipper's nerves started getting the best of him.

"Tonight, I'll pick her up around 1900. That's-" Arnina cut in. "7:00 p.m." Skipper was a little shocked. Arnina rolled her eyes. "I've been married to Alaster for...too many years to count. You think I wouldn't understand military talk and time?" Skipper blinked twice.

"Well of course not! It's just your daughter didn't seem to understand-" Arnina once again felt the need to interrupt. "-Marley loved her father's stories about his time in the military and they even used special codes with each other. What was that one code for 'Love you'? Do you remember, Marlene?"

Marlene sunk in her chair. "Mom!" Arnina giggled softly. "Oh darling, don't be ashamed! It was cute!" Marlene's face only grew darker.

Skipper chuckled. "Come on, Marlene. We're all friends here!" He laughed, using one of her own lines against her.

Marlene threw her hands in the air. "Alright! Alright, fine. It was... 'T.A.' OK? 'T.A.'" Skipper suppressed himself from laughing out loud. Kowalski curiously inquired, "Ta? Why Ta?" Marlene looked down at her food as she replied.

"The T stands for 'Te' and the A stands for 'Amo'. 'Te Amo' means 'I love you' in Spanish." Skipper stared at Marlene in shock, as did the others.

Alaster smiled. "T.A., Marley. You're still my little girl." Marlene looked up at her dad and grinned. "T.A. You too, Dad."

* * *

_**My Note: Sooo...How was that chapter? You know what? You shouldn't answer me by talking to the screen, you should send a review instead! Yeah, do that, please!**_


	9. Mother Knows Best

_**My Note: Now on to chapter 9! Yay! everybody say yay! yay!**_

* * *

**[Later on that day...]**

"Marlene. Why don't you just calm down? It's only 6:30. He's picking you up at 7:00 remember?" Arnina said to her daughter, who was rushing around her habitat. "OOF!" She exclaimed, as a pillow hit her in the face.

Marlene turned toward her. "Oops! Sorry, mom!" Then she went right back to bustling around her habitat.

Arnina put her paws on her hips and called her daughter, "Marlene! Stop tearing this place apart! Look...Come over here and I'll show you exactly what Skipper wants." Marlene sighed.

"But, mom, how do you know?" Arnina grabbed her daughter's paw and walked her over to the concrete bed. "I'm your mother. I know everything." Marlene was so excited and anxious, she just couldn't sit still!

Arnina pulled out Marlene's mirror and looked at her daughter. "You know what Skipper wants to see, Marlene?" The young otter shook her head no. Arnina gave the mirror to her daughter and Marlene looked into it.

"That's what he wants to see, Marlene. You." Marlene smiled wide at her mother's comment. "Thanks, mom. I guess I just wanted tonight to be special. I just wanted to look the part, I guess." Arnina stroked her head.

"Oh, but, my dear! You are special! Especially to Skipper...I can tell." Marlene looked down. "I...I'm afraid." Arnina looked at her concerningly.

"What are you afraid of, my dear?" Marlene turned away. "I guess, I...I'm afraid..." she sniffled. " ..I'm afraid I'll ruin everything. I mean, what if I'm not good enough? What if I'm a terrible girlfriend? What if I'm...?" Arnina cut her off.

"Now you stop that right now, missy! You shouldn't talk of yourself that way! Marley, you have so many desirable traits, and yet, all you see are the "what if"'s and the "I should be"'s! I will not tolerate that kind of talk about my daughter, even if it's from her own mouth." Arnina's expression softened as she embraced her daughter in a hug.

"Oh, Marley. I'm sorry to go off on you so hard, but it's for the best. You need to see what you're doing to yourself! Now, don't worry about tonight. Your date will be wonderful..." Marlene had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, mom. I love you." Arnina held her tighter. "I love you too, Marlene."

Arnina pulled back to look at her daughter. Suddenly, her face lit up. "Oh, wait! I've got the perfect thing..." Marlene looked on as her mom rushed off.

She foraged inside a small package she had brought with her from California with great diligence. "Aha! Found it!" Arnina rushed back to Marlene with something in her paws.

Marlene asked, curiously, "What's that?" Arnina smiled warmly. "You'll see, my dear. You'll see."

She went behind Marlene and placed something in her fur near her right ear. When Arnina stepped back to look at her, she brought both paws to her mouth. "Oh my...You look gorgeous, Marley..."

"What?", asked the growing-impatient otter. Arnina brought the mirror up to Marlene's face.

Marlene gasped. What she saw was absolutely beautiful. "Oh mom...It's amazing!" Behind her right ear, was a big rose clip that had a diamond in the center.

"It was my grandmother's. I wore it to my first date and...my wedding..." Arnina said, with tears in her eyes.

Marlene looked at her mom. "Mom, I...I can't take this. It means so much to you." Arnina laughed softly. "You know how long I've been waiting to give that to you? Now, Marley...It can mean something to you."

Marlene tackled her mom in a big hug. "I love you so much! You're the best!" Arnina smiled and replied, "And you're the best daughter."

They remained that way, until a knock was heard.

Skipper poked his head in. "Marlene? I know it's early, but..." Alaster walked up to him. "Are you here to see my daughter?"

Skipper looked confused and replied, "Yes, sir. I'm here to take her out on a date." Alaster put a finger to his chin. "A date, huh?"

Skipper was quickly becoming nervous as Alaster circled him. .

Skipper just saluted. "Yes, sir. With your permission, sir." Alaster took Skipper's flipper down from the salute. "I"m not your commanding officer, Skipper, I'm her's." Alaster pointed to Marlene.

Alaster stood back and said, "Put your flippers up soldier." Skipper obeyed and Alaster began checking him for weapons or anything he deemed unnecessary and/or dangerous.

Marlene walked up to them and cut in. "Daddy...Leave poor Skipper alone. I trust him." She smiled at Skipper with shining eyes. Skipper put on a charming smile. "Belive me, sir. Your daughter is in good flippers."

Alaster looked Skipper dead in the eye and replied with all seriousness, "For your sake...She better be."

Marlene hugged her dad then took Skipper's flipper and started leading him away. Once they had left Marlene's habitat, Arnina let the tears flow.

Alaster embraced her, looking in the direction that his daughter had just gone in. She put her arms around him and cried, "Oh, Al...Our little baby's all grown up!"

"That she is, Arnina." Alaster soon had a tear form in his eye as well. "That she is."

* * *

_**My Note: Chapter 9! Yay! Review this please!**_


	10. Romance By the Candlelight

_**My Note: And now...The moment you've all been waiting for...THAT'S RIGHT! THE DATE SCENE! Hopefully this chapter will meet up with your expectations... Review please!**_

* * *

Skipper looked at Marlene and smiled as she held his flipper in her paw. "So, Skipper...What does the great commando penguin have planned for me tonight?" Skipper gulped, nervous about the events to follow.

Skipper put on his most charming smile and made his voice as suave as possible. "Well, I thought we might start with a romantic dinner for two...How does that sound?" Marlene smiled wide. "That sounds great, Skippy."

When the two lovebirds finally reached the H.Q. for dinner, Private welcomed them. He stood next to the hatch with a small bow tie on his neck.

"Good evenin', you two. Dinner for two, I presume?" Marlene looked around ad replied. "Um, yes?" She turned toward Skipper. "Were you expecting anyone else?

Skipper smiled. "Nope. You're the only one I want to see tonight.." Marlene blushed fiercely and put her paws together. "Aaaw...That's so sweet!" Skipper smiled charmingly at her. Private sighed dreamily. Skipper cleared his throat.

Private looked up. "Huh? Oh, sorry, Skipper! That was rather cute!" Skipper rolled his eyes. "Just show us to our table, will you, Private?"

Private saluted him quickly and grabbed the two menus. "Aye, aye, sir. Uh, right this way, please." Skipper smiled at Marlene, before taking her paw and leading her to the table.

It was a small round table, with a beautiful, lacy red cloth over it. Marlene glanced in awe at their surroundings. The only lighting was the romantic glow of the many candles that surrounded them. Skipper, meanwhile, gazed dreamily into Marlene's dimly lit hazel eyes, as they sparkled ever so softly in the gentle light.

When Marlene looked back, her eyes were met with those of sapphires. Marlene blinked slowly and smiled. "What?" She giggled softly.

Skipper blinked and shook his head. "Sorry, I couldn't help but stare." At this, Marlene couldn't help but blush. Skipper was on full automatic charm-mode.

Suddenly, soft piano music drifted through the air _**(To Be With You By: David Archuleta).**_ The couple looked in the direction of the marvelous sound, to find Kowalski playing a smaller version of a piano.

Marlene nearly had a tear in her eye at how beautiful this all was. "Oh, Skipper...You did all of this...for me?" Skipper leaned across the table and took hold of her paw. "Marlene...For you, this is the least I can do. Especially after getting you pregnant."

Marlene put a paw on her belly. "Thank you, Skipper. You have no idea how much this means to me...and her." They leaned in...

"Hello, um-Sorry, was I interrupting something?" Private speaks up abruptly.

Skipper and Marlene sighed in disappointment. Skipper picks up the menu and says, "No, Private. Just a private moment, that's all." Marlene picked up her menu, as well.

Private rubbed the back of his neck and replied. "Gee, sorry, Skippah. I didn't mean-" Skipper cut in. "-It's alright, Private. Just take the lady's order."

Private looked to Marlene. "Um, alright then. What'll it be, miss?" Marlene quickly looked over her menu. It read, "_Fish...fish...and...fish." _Marlene replied, "Well, I guess I'll be having the fish." She smiled as she handed the menu to Private.

Skipper handed his menu to Private, as he replied, "I'll have the same." Private finished writing the order and then asked, "OK...And what to drink?" Marlene replied simultaneously with Skipper, "Water." They looked at each other.

Private slipped away to deliver their orders and give them some...space. "So, no wine?" Skipper said with charm lacing his silky voice. Marlene rolled her eyes with a smile. "No, I'm pregnant, Skipper. Wine and babies just don't mix." Skipper laughed.

"That they don't Marlene..." Of course, Kowalski just had to comment, "Babies can, however, be the result of too much wine." The couple looked at the scientist.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Kowalski cleared his throat and began to play 'Moonlight Sonata' on the piano. "Do carry on." Skipper shook his eyes and Marlene smiled.

Soon enough, Private had returned with their orders. "Here you are! Ma'am, with the fish. Sir, with the fish. And your two waters. Now...will you be needing anything else?" Private waited patiently beside their table.

Skipper looked at Private and pat him on the back. "That'll be all for now, soldier." Marlene nodded. Private smiled cheerfully and said, "Very well then! You know who to call for! Continue with your date..."

Marlene blushed. She still couldn't believe she was actually on a date with Skipper. The leader of the psychotic birds next door. With that thought in mind, she laughed softly. Skipper blinked.

"Did I amuse you, Dollface?" Skipper leaned in close across the table with a sly face.

Marlene blushed once more, as she was pulled out of her reverie. "I...I was just thinking about something that made me laugh..."

Skipper was curious now. "And that was..." Marlene's eyes widened. "Uh...Nothing! Nothing, I was just, um, thinking of a funny joke!" She laughed unconvincingly. Skipper raised a nonexistent eyebrow in disbelief.

"Really?..." He asked. "And what was this joke that's so funny, Marlene?" Skipper smirked as she sat there in thought.

Marlene sighed and replied, "OK, you got me, it wasn't a joke. I just couldn't believe that I'm actually on a date with the leader of the 'psychotic penguins'."

Skipper laughed a little at that too. "I have to admit, it is a little crazy. As cliché as it is, I can't believe I'm on a date with the beautiful girl next door."

Marlene blushed and stared in his eyes.. Skipper stared in awe as a bewitching smile graced her features.

It wasn't long before the two became lost in each other's eyes. Entranced by a spell that was placed by the other's very presence. Their eyes locked and never looked away. Their bodies moved closer and closer together. It was almost like an invisible force was pushing them forward.

Sweet conversation took place of the warm silence. Laughter and words mixed together, overcoming the awkwardness, as well as the nervousness.

The conversation never died, just continued like a restless flame. When one topic was being discussed, another would take place and laughter would erupt. Smiles and blushes were close to the conversation, like two lovers in long night's embrace.

They talked to each other so long, that Kowalski ran out of songs to play and decided to leave and give them privacy.

The two were so entangled in their ever going moment of conversation, that they didn't even notice Kowalski's absence, not the music's. To them, everything was still there. The music still played and the candles were as bright as when they first walked in.

* * *

**[Several Hours Later-It's Now 11:45 p.m.]**

The other penguins had fallen asleep in Kowalski's lab, which had been the 'kitchen' for Skipper and Marlene's date.

Marlene and Skipper had been talking and just enjoying their date since 6:55 p.m. that evening and

were still going at it, when Marlene's stomach gurgled.

She looked down and held her stomach in embarrassment. "Oh, I guess I'm hungry. Or, rather, she is." They laughed. Skipper looked at their plates. They hadn't even touched the fish, let alone the plate. Skipper replied, "Yeah, I guess we probably should've eaten."

Marlene giggled. "It's alright, I still enjoyed myself. You make one wonderful date, Skipper..." Skipper smiled and replied suavely, "You're not so bad yourself there, Marlene..." They leaned forward, until Marlene gasped.

Skipper instinctively jumped up and rushed to her side. "What's wrong, Marlene?" Marlene looked around for the clock. "Skipper, what time is it?" Skipper looked at the clock. "It's around 23:45. Why?" Marlene got up. "In English, please!"

"Around 11:45." Marlene began rushing for the ladder. Skipper ran to her and stopped her. "Wait! Marlene, where are you going?" Marlene tried getting past him, but he wouldn't let up. "Do you know who my dad is?! He's probably still up waiting for me! He'll kill me or you for being out this late! He'll get suspicious and...I just need to go home now."

Skipper sighed disappointingly. "OK...At least let me walk you home." Marlene sighed as well. "Alright, Skipper. Come on, let's go."

They walked in comfortable silence to Marlene's habitat, taking their sweet time getting there. Neither wanted the date to end, but knew it must.

Sooner than they would've liked, the two reached the entrance to Marlene's habitat. All lights were out. Marlene turned to Skipper before going inside.

"Thanks, Skippy." Skipper smiled, holding her closer, "For what?" Marlene smiled whole-heartedly. "Everything." Before he could respond, Marlene leaned in with a paw on his chest, and kissed his beak. Skipper quickly melted in her paws, kissing her back fervently.

The kiss lingered for what seemed like an eternity. The two reluctantly broke apart, and gasped for air. With one last kiss to the cheek, Marlene left her little puddle of a penguin outside. Skipper recuperated slowly, with a love-struck smile.

"Goodnight, Dollface." He whispered gently, as she walked away. Hearing this, she turned around and blew a kiss. "Goodnight, Skippy." He caught it eagerly and she giggled.

Skipper slid away, as Marlene walked back inside. Surprisingly, her dad wasn't waiting up. Neither of her parents were. In fact, they were both fast asleep on the floor. Cuddled together, like the clouds of a strong storm.

Marlene knelt down and kissed both of them on their foreheads. When she kissed her father, she whispered, "Thanks for trusting me, Dad. I love you." She kissed him on his cheek and finally went to sleep.

When her snoring finally broke out, Alaster smiled and said, "I love you too, Baby girl..."

* * *

_**My Note: FINALLY!THE ROMANCE SEQUENCE IS DONE! I'm sorry if any of you were disappointed but this took forever! I thought that last part was really sweet...Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next! Review please!**_


	11. Suspicion Brews

_**My Note: OK, I know this took awhile and I'd like to apologize for that...I'm SORRY! Anyways, carry on with the story! R&R please!**_

* * *

Marlene met the next morning with a smile, as she stumbled out of her habitat. Or, at least, she _was_ smiling, until she saw her mom and dad making out near the pond. "Ew..." Marlene grumbled and walked back inside.

"Ugh...That is so not the first thing I wanted to see in the morning..." Marlene mumbled under her breath. She took a look behind her at her parents, before running into something. Something, soft...and muscular.

Marlene slowly turned her head. The figure smiled charmingly, "How about me, Dollface?" Marlene smiled, "Skipper...Yes. This is so much better." She embraced him lovingly.

When Skipper let go, Marlene pulled him back. "Huh-uh...You're not going anywhere." She smiled and looked into his eyes. Skipper smirked. "Well, look at 'Miss Independent-Female' holding on to her boyfriend with all the strength in her body."

Marlene punched him playfully. "Try heart, Skippy. And yea, I am. You always leave too soon." Skipper smiled and replied, "I know, Dollface. I had to resist you several times last night...It was killing me!"

Marlene laughed softly. "I'm sure Mr. Commando had an easier time resisting than I did." Skipper replied, "Really?! With other women, sure. With you...It was like resisting a goddess..."

Marlene blushed and turned away. "Oh, you don't mean that..." Skipper wrapped his flippers around her waist and pulled her closer. "Oh no, missy, I DO mean it. There's no way I could lie about something like that." He pulled her around to face him. "Not to that face...Those eyes...No. Never."

Marlene blushed harder and coughed nervously. "Um, ..he..he..." Alaster's voice suddenly boomed in the room, "Hey now, decrease your proximity to my daughter!" Him and Arnina walked into the room. Arnina swatted him gently. "Come now, Alaster. They're fine! Don't worry about Skipper, my dear." She looked at Skipper. "I trust him."

Alaster sighed in defeat. "OK...but I don't want to see any kissing!" Marlene smiled mischievously, and replied, "OK..." Marlene grabbed Skipper's flipper and rushed him outside near her pond.

"What are you doing?" Skipper asked confused. Marlene replied with a kiss. Then said, "He said he didn't want to see us kissing...but I wanted to, so..." She kissed him again swiftly.

Skipper smiled. "I lo-" Marlene stopped her embrace and pulled back to look in his eyes. "You...what?" Skipper coughed nervously. "I, uh, nothing! It was nothing! Really. I..." Marlene put her paws on her hips and gave him her 'angry' face.

"Skipper, you know you're not the best liar, right? I've known you too long to fall for that. Now, tell me what you were going to say." Marlene stared into his eyes, determined to get an answer.

Skipper cleared his throat. "Um, I...Iiii like you..?" Marlene rolled her eyes and responded, "Why did that sound like a question?"

Skipper's heart was picking up speed. "Because..I..was...nervous about telling you." Marlene smiled. She embraced him again and snuggled into his chest.

"It's OK, Skippy. You have nothing to be nervous about." Marlene looked into his eyes and kissed his cheek. "Because, I 'like' you too." Skipper smiled nervously, but wondered what she meant by "like".

Skipper stayed over for breakfast until he had to leave. The couple walked outside and said their sweet goodbyes and had a few whispered words.

Marlene smiled as she walked into her cave after kissing Skipper goodbye. He had to go back to the HQ to handle some 'CLASSIFIED' information.

Arnina grinned as she saw her daughter. She looked so happy and in love. It reminded Arnina of her youth and her own experiences.

Although, there was something different about Marlene. And Alaster couldn't help but notice this.

Alaster was unsure of what to think. "Arnina?" His wife looked at him. "Yes, my love?" Alaster continued looking at Marlene. "Dear, have you noticed anything different about our daughter?"

Arnina looked at Marlene with happiness and the slightest hint of concern. "I noticed that her happiness has greatly increased, and she shines so brightly. Why are you concerned, darling?"

Alaster replied, "Well, it's just that...her weight seems to be increasing with her happiness. She's not fat, I don't think, but I don't know she just seems... rounder."

Arnina grinned at her husband's concern. "I'm sure it's nothing, dear." Alaster seemed unconvinced.

Marlene sighed happily. Her life was starting to come around, finally. She had her family, Skipper, and-

"Agh..." Marlene placed a hand over her belly. And a baby...

Even though the baby was unexpected, she liked the fact that she would be a mother in a little more than two months.

Marlene smiled brighter as she met the eyes of her mother. But quickly vanished when she met her father's._ "Oh no...," _Thought Marlene,_ "How will my dad react to this? I've got to tell them sometime. I know my dad. And I know he'll find out sooner or later..."_

At Marlene's now blank and distant expression, Alaster became increasingly suspicious.

* * *

_**My Note: Oh no, suspicious daddy...This can't turn out well...For Skipper, I mean. Review please!**_


	12. A Moment of Truth

_**My Note: OK, let's get this story rolling! Next chapter is ago! Read and Review please!**_

* * *

Marlene smiled nervously as she snapped out of her trance. "Hey guys! What's up?" Arnina smiled back at her daughter, "Oh, nothing, sweetheart. Your father's just concerned about your weight. You seem to be gaining, dear."

Marlene stopped dead in her tracks. Her heat beat fast. _Oh crap... _She thought, as she slowly turned toward her mom and dad.

Marlene looked down at herself, pretending to be surprised by this comment. "Really?" Arnina nodded and pointed at Marlene's floor-length mirror. Marlene went to it and checked herself out.

_I'm glowing..Great. And... _She stopped at her belly._ Crap.._ Marlene turned around with a smile. "Oh, it's nothing, mom. Skipper just makes me so happy that I glow!"

Now Arnina is suspicious. "We didn't say anything about you glowing, sweetie. Is there something you'd like to tell us?" Marlene put her arms behind her back, like a child who had just been caught with their hands in the jar.

"No, no! I'm fine. Nothing at all needs to be said. Nope! Nothing." Marlene smiled nervously and started walking back outside. "Um, I'm just gonna get some..fresh air.."

Alaster placed a paw on her shoulder and turned her around. "Not until you tell us what's going on. Spill it, little lady!" Marlene twiddled her thumbs.

She laughed nervously. "Well, you know, it's actually a funny story. You guys are gonna love this, it's so gre-"

Alaster cut her off. "-Marlene! The truth. Now." He had his arms crossed over his chest and looked at her with patience.

Marlene gulped and said nothing. Alaster got closer and started making guesses. "Did that penguin boy...touch you?" Oh, Marlene did not like that comment.

"Dad! How dare you! Skipper, would never-" "Insult you?" "Wha-" "Hurt you?" "Dad, I-" "Rape you?" Marlene yelled loudly. "DAD!"

Alaster was taken aback by her yell. Marlene glared at him angrily. "Dad, I can't believe you think that Skipper would do all those things! He's a wonderful guy and supports me no matter what!" Alaster listened in silence.

Marlene continued, "Skipper is everything I've ever wanted, and he's all I really need! And if you can't see the great person he is, then that's your loss. But, I'm not losing anything!"

Marlene stopped to look at her dad and sighed. "I'm sorry, Dad. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, but you shouldn't make such harsh accusations against Skipper." Marlene held herself in comfort.

Alaster sighed as well and walked over to his daughter. "Marlene, I'm sorry. I don't know him that well and I guess I let my over-protectiveness for you get in the way. I just wanted to know what was going on with my daughter. Forgive me?" Alaster opened his arms. Marlene accepted his embrace and held him tight.

"It's OK, Daddy. I understand." Arnina nearly cried at the sight before her. It was so beautiful, what with her husband and daughter having such a moment.

Alaster pulled back. "Now, little Marlie, tell me what's going on." Marlene was still nervous about that. Marlene quickly stepped away. "Um, actually, Dad. There's really nothing going on. Skipper's great and everything's fine."

Alaster was not convinced by this. "Marlene, we've been through this. I know there's something wrong. Just tell me. How bad could it be?"

Marlene looked around nervously, trying to come up with something to say other than 'I'm pregnant'. Suddenly, it hit her.

Marlene sighed, "Fine. You got me. It's Julien. He keeps making fun of me and teasing me, and it made me so upset that I started eating more and...now look at me." Marlene faked a sad face.

Alaster's fire has just been ignited. "Don't worry, my little one. Daddy will make sure he doesn't do that anymore." Alaster ran outside.

Marlene sighed in relief. "Whew...That was-" She stopped, remembering her mom was still in the room. "-Close." She muttered quietly.

Arnina smirked. "OK, Marlene. Your dad's gone, now you can tell me the truth." Marlene knew she wouldn't be able to fool her mom, but at least it was her mom. She would be much more understanding.

Arnina sat on Marlene's bed and patted the spot next to her. Marlene took a deep breath and sat next to her mom.

Arnina smiled encouragingly. "Now, what's bothering you, dear?" Marlene smiled nervously, "Mom. I know this is sudden and...strange..but if you just let me explain-"

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Marlene stared at her in shock. And although Marlene was terrified, her mom was secretly rejoicing.

Marlene blinked and stuttered, "Mom, how-how did you know? Who told you?" Arnina rolled her eyes. "You did, just now. And besides, I told you. I'm your mother, and I know everything. I mean, you being bigger, glowing, being nervous, sickness, not telling your dad... it wasn't very hard to put the pieces together, dearie."

Marlene was confused. "Well, why didn't you tell dad?" Arnina laughed. "The same reason you didn't. He would've flipped his lid and gone after that charming fellow you love and probably would've killed him."

Marlene blushed. "I..I don't know if I'd say...'love'." Arnina rolled her eyes. "Right, right, you just 'like' him."

Marlene nudged her mom playfully and Arnina laughed. "It's OK, Marlie, your secret is safe with me. Both of them." Marlene smiled.

Arnina looked at her curiously. "But, I don't understand. How did you come about getting pregnant?" Marlene sighed. "Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much-" Marlene recited the exact words from the 'talk' her parents gave her.

"Not that, Marlene. There's no way you and that penguin could have a baby. Is there?" Marlene shook her head. "I don't think so...But that would be such a wonderful thing..." Marlene said dreamily.

Arnina rolled her eyes with a smile, "Anyways..." Marlene looked over, "Oh, yeah, well, it's kind of a long story."

The two looked at the entrance of her cave as they heard screams of pain from Julien. Arnina smiled. "Go ahead, we've got time."

**[After 15 Minutes...]**

Arnina had a dumbfounded expression. "Wow..." "I know right? It's a lot to take in." Arnina blinked twice. "Wow...Well, this is either better than you actually mating or...ti's incredibly worse. I'm sure your father will be the judge of that. But, it's OK, Marlene. I'll back you up, and make sure that your father doesn't kill anyone."

Marlene smiled and hugged her mom. "Thanks for understanding and not wanting to kill me!" Arnina smiled and returned the embrace. "Oh, you're welcome, baby girl. But.."She pulled back and looked at Marlene. "..You know we're going to have to tell your father sooner or later."

Marlene grimaced. "Yeah, I know. Not really looking forward to that." Arnina laughed and said, "Neither is Skipper, I'm sure."

Marlene jumped up. "Skipper! I better go tell him that I told you! Thanks, mom!" She ran out of the cave as quickly as she could.

Arnina did a little dance. "I'm gonna have grandchildren..I'm gonna have grandchildren..I'm gonna-" Suddenly, Alaster came in.

Alaster stared at his wide in confusion. "What did you say?"

* * *

_**My Note: Oh no...Darn it, Arnina! You just had to dance didn't you? What will she say? What's gonna happen? Review, please!**_


	13. Better Left Unsaid

_**My Note: First, I'd like to thank you for your enthusiasm and eagerness for this story! I love you guys! Aw, but enough about that, more with the story right? Right! Let's go!**_

* * *

Arnina froze in place and slowly turned her head towards her husband. "Oh, Alaster, darling! Back so soon?"

Alaster, confused, replied, "Yes. It doesn't take that long to beat up a lemur like him." Arnina didn't pay too much attention to his response. She was too busy trying to think of how to keep a secret so huge, hidden from him. "Oh, really? That's interesting." Arnina replied with an innocent smile.

Alaster walked a little further inside the cave and asked her again. "Arnina, dear. Tell me, what were you saying before about having grandchildren? You know we don't have any. Our six boys at home basically make up the otter population at the San Diego Zoo."

Arnina waved it off and walked up to him, replying, "Oh, dear, that was nothing! Now, what would you like to have for breakfast, sweetie, hm? Maybe some tuna, sardines, ooh, maybe oysters!-"

Alaster grabbed her shoulders firmly and looked her deep in the eye, "Arnina, stop getting off subject, love. You're keeping something from me and I want to know what it is. Now, the truth. The whole truth."

Arnina kept her cool and replied, "Well, dearie, if you're so content as to know something that's not true, then I'll tell you that Dodo birds are alive and well. There, doesn't that make you feel better? No? Really? Well, you did want to know something not true, something that I was hiding. Problem is I can't tell you because there's nothing to hide and-" Alaster stared at Arnina in confusion and shock as she rambled on and on.

Arnina shrugged him off and began to clean the cave absent-mindedly.

This action only confirmed Alaster's suspicion. She always cleaned spontaneously when she was trying to hide something. Suddenly, an idea came to him as he remembered how he dealt with a similar situation like this some years ago. With a sly smile, Alaster began his mischievous plan.

Alaster walked over to Arnina and embraced her from behind. Immediately, Arnina gasped and stopped cleaning. Alaster kissed the back of her neck and smiled, "Oh my sweet Arnina...You work so hard, and you're always cleaning...Why don't you take a break?"

Arnina gulped and felt her heart beat fast. She sat down on Marlene's bed and began to blush as Alaster sat behind her.

Alaster began to massage her gently, "Oh, Arnina...Relax. Why so tense?" As he massaged away her stress, Arnina began to melt in his paws. She could barely keep her mouth shut.

Alaster showed no mercy as he showered kisses on her neck and shoulders, relentlessly massaging her into complete and total ecstasy. He knew she couldn't resist a good massage with a little something extra in between.

It wasn't long before he could feel her crumbling into his paws like dry play-dough. Arnina cursed on the inside. _Why does he have to have so much power over me?..._Arnina's thoughts began screaming in her head, matching the intensity of Alaster's massage.._Come on, Arnina..Keep it...together...No! Just tell him you know you can't...no! Don't tell him...No! No! NO!_She gasped loudly again as he hit a tough spot and lost all track of thought.

Arnina gasped as his massage got more intense. "Alaster! Please..." Alaster paid no mind to her needy cry, but instead only increased his pace on her back.

The tension inside of Arnina grew and grew, the stress of keeping her mouth shut, quickly becoming too much for her. Arnina felt like a rubber band that's been stretched to the limit.

At the very last moment, Arnina threw her paws in the air and cried out loud, "MARLENE IS PREGNANT!" Immediately, the paws on her back froze.

Alaster blinked twice before throwing his head back in laughter. "Hahahahahaa...Oh, Arnina, what a tease! That's a cruel joke, but a funny one!"

When he noticed that Arnina wasn't laughing with him or smiling at his response, his attitude changed dramatically. "It **is** a joke...Isn't it?"

Arnina backed away and made no response. She looked at him in fear. Alaster's expression hardened and his fur began to bristle; standing on end. His head began to slight twitch to the left. Alaster stood tall and strong as he got down from Marlene's bed.

Alaster looked at the ground, squeezed his eyes shut and tightly balled up his fists in frustration and boiling anger.

When Alaster raised his head slowly, he opened his eyes to show a blazing fire that could burn a hole through solid wood.

Arnina was extremely worried and knew she had probably cost Skipper his life. She watched in horror as Alaster walked briskly towards the outside of the cave.

Arnina called out to him, "Alaster, darling! Wh-what are you doing?!" Alaster did not reply. He only stopped and stared at his goal.

Alaster growled like a ferocious bear, before darting off at an incredible speed to none other than the penguin H.Q.

"Oopsie..." Was all Arnina could say before racing after Alaster.

* * *

_**My Note: So...How's that for the big reveal to Marlene's daddy? I know right? Rather unsettling. Poor, Skipper. Well, as one of my faithful reviewers commented, "Dead Skipper walking." **_


	14. Bad Timing

_**My Note: Alrighty! 14th chapter! WOOT-WOOT! This is going great! Or so I've been told. Keep on reading and reviewing!**_

* * *

Alaster ran as fast as he could to the penguin's H.Q. He couldn't believe what his wife had just told him. His little girl? Pregnant? Nuh-uh. No way would that little son of a- "OOF!" Alaster fell back unexpectedly.

He had run into a crate that was atop the penguin platform. "What?" The crate was now in his way and increased his frustration. He knocked on it, only to get a faint whisper. "Stand back, whoever you are!" Alaster took a step back before kicking in the front of the crate.

Alaster watched as two penguins waddled out of the crate. One penguin was female, and held on to the flipper of the male.

She was short but a little taller than the male beside her, and she was quite attractive for a penguin. Her head was round, unlike the male's. Her eyes shone a lovely hazel green color. The white pattern of her feathers started out as heart-shaped on her head and conformed to her slight curves.

The male she held on to was as handsome as he was short. His eyes shone an icicle blue and had more of a triangle shape on his head for his white pattern.

The female was the first to introduce herself. "Hello there. I'm Irina, and this is my husband-" The male that was her husband cut her off. "As far as you're concerned, I am nobody." Irina rolled her eyes and whispered to her husband.

"Must you always be so rude." Irina smiled at Alaster and once again spoke, "I apologize. My husband is a little paranoid" Alaster shook the flipper she held out.

Alaster smirked. "All is well, Ms. Irina. I understand your husband's feelings of suspicion. There's nothing like being too trusting, eh, Marcos?" The male looked at Alaster with wide eyes. "Alaster..." He muttered in recognition.

Alaster held out his paw to him and smiled, before being tackled to the ground by Marcos. "Nice to see you again, old friend. It's been a long time." Alaster grunted as Marcos pinned him down. Marcos smirked, "Far too long, Alaster, my friend."

Marcos got off of Alaster and helped him up with a laugh. "Oh, Alaster. How are things?" Marcos placed his flipper around Alaster's shoulders. Alaster patted him on the back and replied, "Dear friend, life is well. Or was until recently..."

Marcos looked at him confused before replying, "Is that so? And why is that?" Alaster's frustration once again heated up as the subject was re-introduced.

He angrily replied, "I just discovered that my unmarried daughter is pregnant due to some creep of a penguin." Irina gasped and placed both flippers to her mouth.

Marcos placed his flippers on his hips. "Is that right? Hm, Well, I will gladly help you in the commencing of kicking his as-" "Marcos!" Irina interrupted him before he could curse. Marcos sighed, "Sorry, dear. Now, I assume this penguin guy is residing right here?"

Alaster nodded. "Directly beneath us actually." Before Marcos could ask, Alaster pointed to the hatch that lead to the inside of the H.Q.

* * *

**[Inside the H.Q.]**

"You WHAT?!" Skipper yelled in surprise. Marlene rolled her eyes. "I told mom, okay? She's so easy to talk to and, well, she guessed on her own! I couldn't keep this form _her." _

Skipper's heart was beating so loud, he couldn't believe Marlene had revealed their big secret to her parents! Well, her mom, but who knows how long that woman could keep a secret!

Skipper rubbed his temples in frustration. "Marlene, you know how women are with secrets." Marlene put her hands on her hips and gave him her 'oh really?' look.

Skipper instantly regretted his words and couldn't but be attracted to her now. Skipper shook his head and said, "How can you be so sure that she won't tell Alaster?"

Marlene rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Please, this is my mother. She would never-"

Suddenly, Marlene looked above her and pushed Skipper away from the beneath the hatch. Skipper, astounded, looked in her eyes. "Uh, Marlene. Why did you just-?"

Marlene got in front of Skipper and had an arm keeping him behind her. "I lied." She got in a protective stance and kept one paw on her belly.

Skipper, confused, was about to ask what she meant, until he saw the answer plummet through the hatch to the H.Q. _Oh smoked salmon... _Skipper thought as Alaster stared at him in disgust and unimaginable anger.

"Daddy, please, let me explain-" Marlene started, but Alaster did not allow her to continue. "You." He said, pointing to Skipper with a shaking finger.

Skipper stepped forward bravely, replying, "I." Suddenly, a familiar figure dropped down through the hatch and stood beside Alaster. Marcos looked around for the penguin Alaster wanted so desperately to hurt, before stopping on one penguin; Skipper.

Skipper looked at Marcos in surprise. "General?" Marcos stepped forward. "Son." Everyone stopped and stared with their jaws to the ground. _**(Probably what you're doing right about now. ;))**_

* * *

_**My Note: So how was that for a cliffhanging 14th chapter? Cliffhanging...isn't it? Review please! 15th chapter will be up soon.**_

_**Irina:  
**_

_**Meaning- Peace  
**_

_**Marcos:  
**_

_**Meaning- God of War  
**_


	15. The Extremity of Explanation

_**My Note: OK, next chapter! One filled with family drama, baby drama, and well- you'll find out..Review please!**_

* * *

Skipper's eyes widened at the sight of his father. He couldn't believe it was actually him. The source of the nightmares and painful memories of his lonely childhood. Skipper gave his usual smirk and said, "Well, you always did have terrible timing, General. It seems that you still hold that reputation."

Marcos, or 'General', chuckled lightly and responded, "And it would also seem, my son, that you uphold your reputation of a charmer and philanderer. "

At the last remark, Marcos' gave a slight nod in Marlene's direction. Skipper blushed and became very angry, very quickly. "This is all a huge misunderstanding. But, none of it's really any of your business, now is it?"

Marcos stepped forward and looked down at Skipper, replying with a deep, authoritative voice, "My son, as your father and superior, everything that has to do with you is my business." Skipper rolled his eyes and crossed his flippers over his chest, responding, "Why does my business suddenly concern you after, oh I don't know, 10 years? Why now? Why not when I actually needed your concern?"

Marcos sighed, "Son, you don't understand. You never will. And you'll hate me forever due to your ignorance of that situation." Skipper smirked and replied, "Well, looks like someone hit a bulls-eye! Kowalski! Tell him what he's won! Oh yeah, nothing. Aside from the loss of a son."

Skipper looked Marcos dead in the eye. Not once did Skipper understand the reasons why his father had done what he did all those years ago. Not once did Skipper believe his father's words when they spoke of how much Marcos cared for family and love. Not once had Skipper felt loved by his father period.

Marcos' eyes held a glint of pain at the harsh words that Skipper spewed at him. Much like poison, burning away at Marcos' heart and soul, but all this pain he masked and the glint quickly disappeared.

Marcos replied softly, "Son-" Was all he could say before Skipper cut him off. "No. Don't "Son" me. I'm no longer your son. I haven't been for almost 11 years now and look at me. I have love..." He looked at Marlene. "...Family..." This time, looking at Kowalski, Private, and Rico. "...And happiness. And all of this, I accomplished without you. Consider my life as : Mission Accomplished. I know I do."

Marcos hid his emotions well as he said, "I'm happy that you're happy, Skipper. But, I'm afraid that your so-called "love" is nothing more than lust. Obviously, the pregnant otter is the only evidence needed."

Skipper growled out of frustration. "What is wrong with you people?! Don't you understand that a bird and a mammal can't have children?!" Marcos' eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Alaster.

"Alaster,", Marcos said in confusion and curiosity, "I thought you said that...a penguin impregnated your daughter." Now it was Alaster's turn for confusion. "Well," he responded, " a penguin did! Look, all I know is that my daughter shows up here, not pregnant. Gets together with that guy," Alaster points at Skipper," and then, boom! Pregnant. How would you explain that?"

Marcos thought to himself a little before replying, "Breeding program?" Seeing that Marcos had directed the question towards her, Marlene stepped forward and answered, "No, but you're close. Actually, you see, it's a funny story. You're gonna love it, Daddy. I mean it is just LOL-"

Alaster interrupted her with a deadly serious tone, "Marlene, come on out with it. There's no point in hiding now."

Marlene muttered, "Darn", before beginning again, "Well you see, what happened was..."

And after 20 minutes of explaining what _really _happened, which ended in Alaster being tied up and gagged, so as not to kill Kowalski for the invention that made Alaster's daughter pregnant to begin with, Marlene sat down and sighed from the relief of finally not having anything to hide from her parents.

Speaking of her parents, her mother, Arnina, finally managed to drop through the hatch of the H.Q. "I'm sorry for being so late, my dears. That lemur simply would not leave me be!" Arnina explained as she walked over to Alaster.

She rolled her eyes and smiled slightly when she saw her husband all tied up. "Oh, dear, did you get too violent? I'll tell you, this man could make Spartacus want to jump into his own endless pit." Arnina laughed as she sat down next to him, not making a move to untie him. It was safer for everyone that he stay restrained.

Marlene shook her head in confusion. "Mom, what exactly kept you back so long? I thought for sure that you would get here after daddy, or that you would at least get here with him." She questioned her mother.

Arnina sighed in aggravation as she recounted the memory of her last 20 minutes...

* * *

_[FLASHBACK]_

_Arnina ran as fast as she could to catch up with her husband, but was instantly stopped by none other than, King Julien. _

"_Well, hello there, pretty lady. Where exactly are you going to?" King Julien looked at her with interest. Arnina, slightly annoyed, tried to get past him, but to no avail. _

"_It doesn't matter where I'm going, what matters is how fast I get there and now, you're in my way, so could you please move to the side? I really have to be going now." Arnina explained. _

_King Julien smiled slyly. "But of course, my pretty lady friend. But only if I am to be moving to your side." He threw an arm around her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. Arnina leaned back with disinterest and disgust. _

"_Listen, you are obviously mistaking me for my daughter, Marlene." Arnina said, as she took his arm off her. "You know, the "not-married" one." King Julien shook his head in laughter. "Oh, my Queen! What a jest you are being! Such funny jokes! I do not like them being funnier than mine." His smile soon turned to one of jealousy. _

_Arnina rolled her eyes and balled her fists angrily, now really annoyed by this incompetent lemur. "Look, let me by, lemur. Or else, you'll have my husband to deal with it." King Julien jumped back, but only to throw his head back in laughter. "Oh, my lovely, that flightless bird is not to be scaring the King which is me!" _

_Arnina's thoughts were now confirmed. This guy had no idea who she was. Arnina clasped her paws together in a futile effort to calm herself as she said, "Lemur, do you know who I am?" _

_King Julien got close to her once again. "But of course I know who you are! You are to be my Queen, the lovely Marlene...Which is to be reminding me..what happened to your whityness? You know, right here." He poked her chest. _

_Arnina's fury burst through the roof as he poked that was the only one allowed to do that! How dare he touch her like that! Arnina smacked him hard across the face. _

_King Julien fell back in astonishment and pain."OW!" Arnina, towering over him, looked down on him in utter disgust. "You remember that male otter who came to your habitat and kicked your sorry lump? **That** was **my** husband. Don't you **ever** forget that." King Julien looked up at here in pain. "Got it. Won't be forgetting it." And with that, he ran away crying._

_Arnina rolled her eyes and resumed heading toward her goal."_

_[FLASHBACK END]_

* * *

Marlene's eyes widened and, in response to her mom's flashback, simply said, "Wow."

* * *

_**My Note: Your response to my latest chapter: ****[_Insert Review Here Please_]** . ;) _


	16. A Single Tear, A Single Whisper

_**My Note: Another chapter all ready! Read and Review please!**_

* * *

Arnina responded to her daughter with disgust still lingering in her voice, "I know, right? There was much more said, but I won't get into that now. Problems such as those are for much later times, as of right now, your situation is what we need to sort out."

Marlene once again sighed in relief when she replied, "Oh, it's OK, Mom. I already explained to everyone. OH! By the way, Mom, this is M-" Arnina cut her off just as Marlene was gong to introduce her to Skipper's parents.

With wide eyes and a smile of recognition, Arnina got up and walked over to Marcos. She immediately began a conversation, saying, "Marcos? My, look how you've matured. So handsome! Last time I saw you, you were taking my husband away."

Marcos replied with a smile, "I apologize for that. But without Alaster, the others might not have survived-" In response tot hat comment, Skipper muttered, "Probably because you would've left them behind too." Marlene nudged him and said, "Shh, Skipper. Your father's just arrived. Give him a chance."

Skipper looked at her in surprise. "You expect me to just forget everything and be all palsy-walsy with him?!" Marlene spoke in a serious tone, "Yes. That's exactly what I expect you to do. He's your dad and you need to work things out with him."

Skipper just rolled his eyes and replied, "We'll continue this conversation later." Marlene did the same as he only said nothing.

Marcos sighed heavily, "Anyways, like I said, I do apologize. Look at you, Arnina, you can't be more than-" Arnina cut him off saying, "No need to bring ages into this, old boy. Now where is...Irina!" When her eyes met the cloudy gray ones of Skipper's mother, Arnina rushed over and embraced her long-time friend.

Irina smiled and returned Arnina's embrace. "Oh, Irina. It's been so long." Irina responded happily, "Much too long, I'm afraid. But, you know how stubborn Marcos is. He just **had** to stay at our old zoo and he simply would not move!"

Arnina looked at her confusedly, "What do you mean? How did you get him to come here then?" Irina looked at her son and responded, "Well, he heard about Skipper's being here and...let's just say he got the urge to move."

Arnina was awed by Irina's sweet recollection. She knew there was a soft side in Marcos after all. Arnina took Irina's flipper and began to lead her away from the drama that was sure to unfold. The poor dear had no idea what was going on!, she had explained to Arnina.

"My, Irina. You haven't aged a day! Oh, how I wish I had your aging skills, or really, the lack thereof. The two laughed as they left the H.Q.

Marcos rolled his eyes as the women walked out, and turned back to face his son. "Anyways, where were we...Oh, yes, you were explaining your love for this otter to me." Skipper was infuriated with his father. Never had he approved of anything Skipper had ever done, besides joining the military of course.

But even then, Marcos was critical and judgmental towards Skipper's choices and decisions. He would never understand Skipper's feelings for Marlene.

Skipper stepped closer to his father and looked him dead in the eye as he said, "No explanation is required, General. I love her and she's all I need in life. Oh, yeah and I look forward to having this baby with her. I don't care what you think or what you saw. In fact, I stopped caring a long time ago." Skipper left that thought to boil over in his father's mind.

Skipper turned to Marlene and gently grabbed her arm, pulling her to the exit. "Come on, Marlene. Let's leave them to think about what they've done...and haven't done."

Marlene was still astonished and dazed by Skipper's previous words about her as he practically pulled her out the door.

When the couple was gone, Marcos let out a heavy sigh. One full of pent-up sorrow, grief, and a feeling of loss. His body begged to be wracked with sobs, but he would not allow it. Not in front of his long-time friend and the other penguins in the room.

Speaking of, the penguins felt awkward about the whole situation and had decided to quietly take their leave out of the H.Q.

Alaster, finally able to free himself of his restraints, got up and walked over to Marcos. Marcos, noticing Alaster's presence getting closer, immediately straightened up and stifled a sniffle.

Alaster sighed, "Dear friend, why not let yourself grieve?" Marcos turned his head, and waddled away from his friend. "Because," Marcos nearly cried, "To grieve, would mean to believe in the loss of my son."

Alaster shook his head and replied in an attempt to console his friend, "My friend, you haven't lost him-" But it was no use. Marcos wouldn't allow himself to believe in such fantasies anymore. "No. He's gone, Alaster. And I...I am the cause of it. I drove him away and now, no matter how close I come to him, he'll never...never come back to me." With that, Marcos made his own way out of the H.Q.

Alaster stayed behind, broiling over what his friend had just said and wondered if maybe he was starting to do the same thing with his daughter.

* * *

Marcos walked outside and noticed the change in weather. It matched the scene so well.

Black clouds had begun to swirl in overhead. A single tear met the ground, as if beginning the rain that slowly poured. As the storm within Marcos competed with the one he now stood in, he let one word slip; Meeting the whisper of the cold wind. "Never..."

* * *

_**My Note: Well, how's that for a dramatic chapter, huh? Hope you enjoyed it. Review please!**_


	17. Father and Son

_**My Note: I know most of you think that Skipper should give his dad a chance and Marlene does too. Let's see what she can do to change Skipper's mind. Read and Review please!**_

* * *

"For the last time, Marlene, no!" Skipper's rage nearly met that of the storm's. He couldn't believe that Marlene would actually want him to apologize to his father for everything that his father had done.

Marlene rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Skipper, be sensible. What happened between you and your father is in the past. Can't you just move on? Come on, give the guy a chance!"

Skipper turned away from her and balled his flippers in frustration. She wouldn't understand. "Marlene," He began, "You wouldn't understand. No one who has had a perfect childhood, ever would."

Marlene looked almost hurt by his words. When Skipper saw her face, he instantly regretted his words. "Perfect?" She questioned with anger boiling in her voice, "You think my childhood was perfect? How dare you think that! So, staying up all night crying because your dad didn't come home like he promised, is perfect? Spending your birthdays alone with your mom and no one else, is perfect?!"

Marlene stepped closer to him with each new question she threw at him. "Hating yourself because you thought you were the reason he didn't come home, that's perfect?! Hearing your mom cry at night because she didn't have her love with her, that's perfect?! Worrying day and night that you may never see him again...I guess that's perfect too, huh?!" When Marlene finished her angry rant, she turned away and let the tears from her childhood flow.

Skipper, shocked at just how wrong he had been about Marlene's childhood, looked deeply into her eyes. With regret and remorse resonating in his voice, Skipper placed a flipper on her shoulder and said, "Marlene...Marlene, I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

Marlene sighed, but still did not turn to look at him. "It's OK, Skipper. You didn't know. I'm sorry for ranting. Stupid pregnancy hormones..." Skipper shook his head and stood in front of her, replying, "No. Marlene, you had every right to. I shouldn't have said the things I did. And besides, I like it when you're sassy." Skipper embraced her amorously.

Marlene blushed and said, "Well, you're not so easy to resist yourself when you put on that bad boy act." Skipper got closer and nuzzled her neck, replying, "Maybe I should do it more often than."

Marlene giggled at the feeling of his beak on her neck and reluctantly pulled away with a playful smile on her face when he tried to kiss her.

"No, "She began, "No more for you, Mister. Not until you have a talk with your dad." Skipper whined like a three year old who just got rejected candy. "Awww, but Marlene" He protested before she cut in saying, "No buts, now go!"

Skipper hung his head low in disappointment as he left her habitat. _'Well,' _He thought, _'The faster I find the General, the faster I get to return to my girl.' _

The rain pounded down as Skipper searched for his father. He looked everywhere, but to no avail. "How come every time I want to find you, I can't!" Skipper shouted into the storm.

Suddenly, a voice behind him spoke, "Because you never looked hard enough to notice that I was right behind you the entire time." Skipper turned around, surprised, to find his father lingering in a spot beside of the otter habitat.

Skipper gathered himself and replied, "Or maybe it's because you never wanted me to find you." Marcos laughed softly and walked forward to his son.

"Son," He started before correcting himself, "Oh, sorry, Skipper. Listen. We need to talk. But first, why have you been looking for me?" Skipper averted his eyes from his father's authoritative and powerful gaze.

"I thought it best that we just got everything out in the open and just move on." Skipper stated hesitantly. Marcos shook his head in amusement. Grinning, he replied, "The otter woman sent you out here to find me didn't she?"

Skipper stood proud and tall as he responded, "If by 'otter woman' you mean 'Marlene', then yes. She thought I should hear your explanation and actually consider forgiving you. Even after all you've done."

Marcos sighed and placed his flippers on Skipper's shoulders, staring into his eyes and never breaking eye contact. In a hopeful attempt to regain the lost connection with his son, Marcos declared, "Son, I understand that you resent me. And for my past actions of neglect and other such things, I most sincerely apologize."

Skipper looked at him in amazement and utter shock, unsure of how to react. Marcos continued, "I know that these words may never be able to heal the wounds of your heart that I've severely created. But at least know this, I care for you very much and if I could do it all over again...Know that things would've been better."

When Marcos had said what he needed to say, he let go of his son and turned around; ready to walk away. Skipper sighed and called out to him over the storm, "I don't resent you, General. I just...didn't understand why. And I didn't believe you cared about me in the slightest." Skipper walked up to Marcos, as Marcos turned fully towards him.

Skipper continued as he looked into his father's eyes sincerely for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. Skipper came to him like a child and said, "I accept your apology and...I need to apologize as well." Skipper put up his flipper before his father could protest.

"No, no, General. I'm sorry. Really. Not only for everything I've done, but for everything I haven't done." Marcos smiled. And after a brief comfortable moment of silence he replied, "Well, son. It's funny. That's exactly what I've wanted to say to you for the past 20 years."

Skipper allowed a small smile to grace his features, before patting his father's back. "Well, glad we got this over with Genera-Ah!" Skipper's father took him by surprise as he wrapped Skipper into a strong, manly hug.

"Ah! Ge-General. W-What are you..d-d-oing?" Skipper choked out. He wasn't getting much air from being smothered in what may have been the first real hug his father ever gave him.

Marcos barely loosened his embrace as he replied, "I'm hugging my son. Because I love him." Skipper smiled and, at the last second, returned the embrace.

"I love you too,...Dad." Marcos gasped. Skipper had said it. He actually said it. Plain and true from his beak. For the first time in forever, Skipper had told his dad he loved him...and called him dad. Marcos strengthened his embrace on Skipper once again.

They remained in silence, underneath a cleared-up sky.

Yet again, a single tear fell to the pavement. But this time, it started no rain.

* * *

_**My Note: So, how was that, huh? Skipper and his dad finally made up! YAY! Review please! ...Oh, and anxiously await the next chapter, as always!**_


	18. And I Love Her

_**My Note: OK, I had some reviews that requested I take a break. I'm not real sure what the reasoning behind it is, but I know that I just can't stay away from this story! I've get this idea down before its gone...Enjoy and review please! And, also, thanks to all who have reviewed. I am thankful that my stories can bring such happiness to you many fans of the Penguins of Madagascar, as well as Skilene. That being said: **_

_**I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT THIS STORY. THIS STORY IS MINE! I CREATED IT WITH MY OWN IDEAS. SAME GOES FOR EVERY STORY I'VE EVER POSTED AND HAVE YET TO POST. THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE! EXCEPT THE OC'S: IRINA, ALASTER, ARNINA, MARCOS, AND AUBURN. **_

_**OK, continue please and review.**_

* * *

Now that Skipper had finally made up with his dad, much to his mother's delight, he started spending a lot more time with Marcos. Marcos was finally giving his son that special quality time that they both wanted but missed out on.

Marlene was happy that Skipper and his dad were finally acting like a real family. And she noticed that this improved relationship between the two had changed Skipper for the better.

Skipper was now much more open with his feelings and thoughts. And this also helped him to prove his love for her. Over and over and over again.

And while Marlene enjoyed this new Skipper, because he wasn't too far away from the old Skipper, she couldn't help but wonder exactly what it was that Skipper's dad had done in order to leave Skipper so wounded.

Marlene didn't want to open up old wounds or have Skipper revisit painful memories from the past, but she was just so curious. And with her pregnancy now almost reaching it's second month, most of her emotions were out of whack anyway and she couldn't just ignore this curiosity like she could have before.

Marlene thought,_ "I just want to know...but how could I ask him something so personal and painful." _And this single thought sparked the curiosity of what exactly made it so painful.

"I'll ask him, later. I hope this won't cause some sort of relapse, but with my luck..." She said, while putting a paw on her growing belly that was now the size of her beach ball. Well, a smaller version of the ball, but there was no mistaking her for being anything else but pregnant.

"Marley? Are you alright, pumpkin?" Marlene turned around to face her dad and replied, "Yea, Dad. I'm fine." Alaster smiled at his daughter and said, "You know the last time your mother said she was fine, she was in labor."

Marlene rolled her eyes, glad that her dad was okay, well more okay with her pregnancy than he was before.

It had taken some getting used to and some serious restraint but Alaster had managed to accept his daughter's pregnancy and not kill anyone.

Marlene then noticed that her dad was staring at her enlarged belly. "Dad? Are you OK? Do you want to feel my tummy?" Alaster was taken aback when he realized what he was doing, replying, "Oh, I'm sorry, Marley. Yeah, I'm fine. And...I'm not so sure about that. I mean, I've only just gotten used to you, my only daughter, being pregnant."

Marlene smiled at her dad and took his paw, placing it on her belly. Alaster swallowed a lump in his throat and gasped when he felt the baby kick. Marlene laughed, "Say hello to your granddaughter, daddy."

Alaster smiled and said, "Hello? Hello?" Then, as if in response, the baby kicked again. Alaster broke out into a huge smile and laughed.

Marlene couldn't be happier about this moment between them and was glad that she could share it with her Dad without him worrying about who to kill next or running off at the last moment, then returning after six years.

Alaster looked at Marlene proudly and wrapped her in a hug, saying, "You're going to be a great mom, Marley." Marlene returned the hug and said, "And you'll be the best granddad..."

* * *

**[Meanwhile- In Central Park]**

"So, son, why don't you tell me about that woman of yours?" Marcos asked his son. They were strolling in the park without any real plan. Just catching up and spending some Father-Son time together.

Skipper was delighted to talk about Marlene, especially when she brought him such joy every night and day. Skipper replied with happiness resonating in his voice, "Marlene? You want to know about Marlene?"

Marcos nodded. Skipper smiled and said, "OK. Well, she's...she's..." Skipper's face turned dreamy as a picture of Marlene emerged in his mind. Out of nowhere, a kid in the park turns on their radio and a song comes on.

* * *

_I give her all my love_  
_ That's all I do_  
_ And if you saw my love_  
_ You'd love her too_  
_ I love her_

_ She gives me everything_  
_ And tenderly_  
_ The kiss my lover brings_  
_ She brings to me_  
_ And I love her_

_ A love like ours_  
_ Could never die_  
_ As long as I_  
_ Have you near me_

_ Bright are the stars that shine_  
_ Dark is the sky_  
_ I know this love of mine_  
_ Will never die_  
_ And I love her_

_ Bright are the stars that shine_  
_ Dark is the sky_  
_ I know this love of mine_  
_ Will never die_  
_ And I love her_

* * *

Skipper stared blankly at his dad. "Well, uh, there you go. That's Marlene in a nutshell." Marcos grinned and said, "Hmm. Let's open up that nutshell, shall we?"

Skipper blushed and laughed nervously. He replied after a moment of thought, sighing, "OK, well she's...heaven sent. An angel that I never knew I asked for. My Dollface is better than any other woman in the world and I couldn't ask for anyone better. Her eyes shine like stars, though you don't see too many stars in the New York City night sky."

Skipper smiled, Marlene was once again gracing his thoughts. He continued warmly, ""She's smart, and thought she doesn't really need it, I protect her. And I love her. She's as cool as she is hot." Marcos raised an eyebrow at him and Skipper blushed, saying, "No, no. I mean, uh, cool as in chill, relaxed, calm you know? And, uh, hot as in, uh, warm and, uh, nurturing! Yea, yea! That's it." Marcos shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Marcos patted Skipper on the back and said, "It's OK, son. I understand. I feel the same way about your mother." Skipper looked at him curiously, "Dad? Does it ever...stop?"

Marcos replied wisely, "No, son. You only fall deeper. And then, when you have kids, you get the chance to fall in love with them all over again."

"DING! DING! DONG! DING!" Suddenly, the zoo clock tower rang out across the park. Skipper looked to the gates of the zoo and started running towards it. He called back over his shoulder to his dad, "Come on, I'll race-" He was cut off as his dad whooshed by him. "You."

Marcos called back to his son who was now staggering behind him, "Come on, son! Surely you can beat your old man?" Skipper smirked as he ran as fast as he could. Slowly, but surely Skipper was able to surpass his dad and then slide into the gates of the zoo. Winning the race.

Skipper had his flippers on his hips and looked at his dad in victory. Marcos smiled and patted Skipper's back. He said, "Congratulations, son. Of course..." Marcos began walking away, "I let you win."

Skipper's victorious smile faded into an expression of confusion. "What?" He asked. Marcos shook his head and said, "Don't worry, son. Say, weren't you supposed to take Marlene to her appointment with Kowalski?"

Skipper gasped and yelled in surprise. "Oh no! I completely forgot!" He rushed off without a second thought.

Marcos laughed softly to himself. "Then again, I could be wrong about that..." He smiled at his son's disappearing form. "Hmhmhm...that boy. He reminds me so much of myself. Let's hope he does better as a parent than I did."

Marlene was surprised to see Skipper rushing towards her. She held his flipper and put a paw on his back as he bent over panting. "Skipper, are you okay? What's wrong?" Skipper caught his breath and then looked at Marlene with an "I'm sorry" expression.

"Marlene, I'm so sorry. I forgot all about your appointment today." Skipper was incredibly sorry and let it ring in his words. Marlene smiled and said, "Oh, Skipper. You didn't forget anything. My appointment isn't until tomorrow."

Skipper looked at her confusedly. "What? Really? Then, why did Marcos say..." Marlene hugged him and said, "Maybe he was confused. But it's OK. Just promise not to miss tomorrow." Skipper embraced her and said, "Oh, I'll be sure of that. In fact, I'll stay over tonight to make sure that I don't."

Marlene giggled and ran away from him playfully. "Not if you can't catch me!" Skipper easily caught her from behind and wrapped his arms around her expansive belly. "This isn't as easy to do anymore." He commented.

Marlene flipped out. "What? What are you saying?! I'm fat?! Is that it? Am I fat to you?! Well, excuse me! Just let me and my fat belly leave you be!" And just like that Marlene was walking away from him into her habitat.

Skipper was left confused, thinking, _"What did I say?"_

* * *

_**My Note: Well, obviously, you said the wrong things. Never comment on a pregnant lady's belly or roundness or anything unless it's a compliment. Anyways, review please!  
**_

_**(P.S. Song is "And I Love Her By The Beatles. I DON'T OWN THE SONG!)  
**_


	19. I Love You Most

_**My Note: Hey, guys! I know it's been awhile since my last update and, also, since I touched my computer keyboard, but I'll make up for that with this long chapter. So, enjoy! Read and review please!**_

_**Oh! Disclaimer, right. Marlene? Care to handle this one?**_

_**Marlene: Sure! Rookie owns nothing except this story and her OCs: Arnina, Alaster, Irina, Marcos and Auburn. The Penguins of Madagascar characters and such belong to their rightful owners. Oh, yeah, and REVIEW! **_

* * *

"AAGH!" The pitiful cry reverberated throughout the otter habitat. Marlene had bolted upright and was grabbing her belly with both paws. She breathed in deeply and looked around her habitat. Her parents were still out on their date and wouldn't be back for awhile.

"Ugh... great. Just what I needed...AAGGH! Whew... ooh...Oh... I better.. head to.. the guys... ooh..." With that, Marlene slowly stood up and made her way to the penguin's H.Q. The water in her pond, thankfully, soothed Marlene's pain a little, as she swam across her pool to the wall surrounding her habitat.

The wall was a bit of challenge, but she managed to mount it as well as the penguin's fence. Marlene waded in the water of the penguin habitat a little while longer before actually heading into the H.Q.

Marlene hissed in pain once again, "Guys? Ugh... Skipper?" The lights came on almost immediately as a familiar presence embraced her softly. "Marlene?", Skipper asked in deep concern, "What are you doing here at..." He looked at the H.Q. Clock, "... nearly **2200***? What's wrong? Is everything alright? Are you in pain? When did it start? Have you felt it before? Are you-" Marlene closed her eyes at the pain that came over her again.

She held up one paw to shut him up and said, "Skipper, Skipper, please. No 20 Questions. I'm...agh... in pain, okay? I need to talk to Kowalski and see what's going on." Skipper put a flipper on her back and steadied her as another wave of pain overcame her. Skipper kept his eyes on Marlene as he shouted, "Kowalski! Immediate analysis!"

The scientist stirred and groggily opened his eyes. Kowalski looked at Marlene in shock and jumped down from his bunk. "Marlene? What are you doing here? Your appointment isn't until tomorrow afternoon!"

Marlene closed his beak with her paw and replied, "Yes, I'm fully aware of that, Kowalski. But I'm in pain right now, and if you thought, for one minute, of suggesting I just ignore it until tomorrow, you've got another thing coming!"

Kowalski gulped as she let go of his beak. He cleared his throat and replied nervously, "OK. Um...Right. Well, why don't you just there," Kowalski pointed to a comfy looking black chair that was laid back, "...For a minute, while I get my supplies."

Kowalski sped off into his lab, leaving Skipper with a moody, pained Marlene. Marlene sighed and sat down in the chair. Skipper pulled a cinder block to the chair and sat beside her. He held her paw softly and wrapped his other flipper around her shoulders.

Marlene looked up at him and sighed, "Skipper? I'm sorry for yelling at you guys and being so moody lately. I just-" Skipper interrupted her with an understanding smile. "Save it, Marlene. It's perfectly alright. We all understand that it's just the pregnancy that's making you act like a drugged maniac."

Marlene gave him a weird look. "Uh, thanks. I guess..." Skipper chuckled and kissed her forehead. "You're welcome, Marlene."

"Aaaaww!" The couple turned to see Kowalski looking at them in adoration with a 'squee' face. Skipper attempted to break him from his reverie, "Kowalski? Kowalski!"

The scientist shook his head and swallowed, embarrassed for gawking at the cute couple. "Oh, um, sorry, Skipper. That was...just so precious!"

Skipper gave him a warning glare. Kowalski cleared his throat and began walking towards Marlene. "So," He started, "What seems to be the problem, Mrs. Skipper?- Uh, I mean, Marlene?"

Skipper and Marlene blushed at Kowalski's slip-up and the name 'Mrs. Skipper' led Skipper's thoughts to the possible future.

Marlene hissed in pain once more. "That, Kowalski..." Said, Marlene, "that's the problem. I'm not..far enough along to go into labor...Am I?"

Kowalski looked at her belly, made a few measurements and a few other calibrations before replying, "Actually, Marlene, you're further along than just one month. In fact, you're a little over two months! Wow. Fascinating!"

Both Skipper and Marlene looked at him in shock. "What?!", Marlene asked Kowalski in confusion. Kowalski showed her his notes, as if she could understand them.

When Marlene simply stared blankly at him, Kowalski sighed and explained, "Apparently, when you were made pregnant by my invention, you were made already one month pregnant. That would explain your rapid stomach and..er..other...growths." Kowalski blushed. Skipper slapped him.

Marlene rolled her eyes, though blushing as well, and said, "Continue." Kowalski gulped and continued, "Anyway, Auburn is the possible cause of this. Since she was already a few days or weeks old when you were impregnated with her, it might've sped up the time of your pregnancy."

Marlene was taken aback with this new information. Turns out she was going to be a mother a lot sooner than she thought. And she had absolutely nothing planned yet! No crib, no toys. She hadn't even baby-proofed her place yet!

Skipper rubbed her back soothingly while he, too, tried processing what Kowalski had just discovered. Marlene looked at Kowalski questioningly and asked, "So, am I in labor?"

Marlene's voice quivered with fear as she asked this. The thought of labor and childbirth, especially so early, truly scared her and she wasn't sure she could handle it.

Kowalski examined her a little more thoroughly to get better calculations for about two minutes, before he concluded, "No. You're simply having a form of what the humans call, 'Braxton-Hicks contractions.' It's nothing to worry about. Your body is simply _preparing _itself for childbirth._"_

Marlene, as well as Skipper, let out a huge sigh of relief. Marlene smiled and said, "Thank god that's all it is... I am not ready to have this baby yet." Skipper chuckled. "Marlene, you'll do just fine. And I'll be there with you every step of the way."

Marlene looked at him and kissed the tip of his beak graciously. When she broke it off, Skipper pulled her back and kissed her lips sweetly.

When they finally parted, Kowalski took the opportunity. "Marlene," He started nervously, "Are you still a virgin?" Marlene looked at him in shock with a blush that quickly covered her face. Skipper surprisingly blushed as well and gave the scientist a curious look.

"Kowalski!", Skipper scolded firmly, "That's a very personal question that you should not be asking!" Kowalski, somehow, responded with all seriousness, "Skipper, if Marlene is a virgin, the pregnancy could be a bit more difficult for her during childbirth. So, I must inquire. Marlene, are you still a virgin?"

Marlene looked away in embarrassment as she quietly answered, "Yes." Skipper looked at her in slight shock. Marlene saw his reaction. Almost hurt by it, she said, "What? Are you really surprised that I haven't done 'it' yet?"

Skipper shook his head and replied, "I'm just surprised that a lovely otter like you hasn't had a male show interest in mating with you." Marlene replied, "Oh, they have. I just never gave them the opportunity. The first time should be special and with the 'one'."

Skipper blushed as she said, 'the one'. She looked directly into his eyes and kissed his cheek. "And thank you, Skipper." Skipper smiled and said, "Don't mention it, Marlene. Really, don't mention it. Your dad might want to kill me. Again."

Marlene rolled her eyes. "Skipper, if he didn't kill you over finding out that I was pregnant because of one of your guys' mishaps, then he won't kill you over saying that I'm 'lovely'." Skipper grinned at her response.

Kowalski made a quick note about Marlene's virginity and watched in sweet adoration of the couple before him. They were looking at each other lovingly, grinning happily. Skipper was still holding Marlene's paw tenderly and was caressing her back with his other flipper. Marlene had snuggled closer to him and had her free paw lying on her ever-expansive belly.

As Kowalski yawned, he got up and said, "Well, if there's nothing else, then I'll retire for the night. Goodnight, you two." With no response from the blissfully oblivious couple, Kowalski went back to bed.

Awhile after sleepy peace resettled in the H.Q., Skipper and Marlene had proceeded to lay in Skipper's bunk. Skipper decided it was best for her to stay there with him, rather than trekking all the way back to her habitat. And, of course, Marlene didn't argue with it.

She wanted nothing more than to be with Skipper and simply enjoy the warmth of his presence. The only thing Marlene was worried about was her parents coming home to find their beloved daughter missing.

Due to her persistent worry over this matter, Skipper sighed and tried to convince her that if they came back and found her gone, that they would assume she was over here. And, also, that the H.Q. Was probably one of the first places they would look for her.

Marlene sighed, trying to relax. "I don't know, Skipper. Are you sure?" Skipper replied with confidence, "Affirmative!" Marlene giggled, "You and your military talk..."

Skipper crept closer to her. "What about my military talk?" Marlene rolled her eyes and nudged him playfully. "It's amusing, that's what it is." She turned so that her back was facing him.

Skipper smiled mischievously. 'Challenge accepted.' Skipper thought, as he nuzzled her neck with his beak. He smiled when he was paid in full with her laughter.

Marlene turned herself around and assaulted Skipper with tickling fingers. Skipper tried hard not to bust out into boisterous laughter, but when she started tickling his 'secret spot' right on the back of his neck, the dam broke.

Skipper's laugh bounced off the walls of the H.Q. Marlene smiled in victory, she had gotten to him! As the two continued their little game, Private got up. He looked down at the couple and quietly asked, "Um, I'm sorry, Skippah. But, could you please keep it down a little?" Private was obviously really sleepy and didn't notice anything out of the blue. Like, Marlene. He completely missed out on her being there.

When Skipper didn't say anything, Marlene poked her head up and said, "We're sorry, Private. We'll be quiet. Sorry, again for waking you up." She patted his head and soon after, snores could be heard from Private's bunk.

Skipper looked at her incredulously. Marlene asked, "What?" Skipper shook his head. "How did you do that?" Marlene simply shrugged. "Do what? Putting Private to bed is pretty easy." Skipper nodded his head in agreement and replied, "Yeah. Unless the L-U-N-A-C-O-R-N freak show is on." Marlene rolled her eyes and laughed quietly.

"OK, Skippy. It's probably best if we get some sleep too." Marlene yawned. "I'm pretty tired..." As she said this, Marlene used Skipper's chest as her pillow and put her left paw on his chest._** (She's laying on the right side of his bunk, so it's a little tight.) **_

Skipper blushed and cleared his throat. "Um, yeah...I-" Marlene interrupted him with a soft kiss to his beak. This only deepened his blush and his love for the otter laying beside him.

When Marlene parted she whispered, "Don't ruin the moment, Skippy. Just lie here with me and enjoy the peace and quiet for once." She pecked the tip of his beak once more before saying, "I love you, Skipper... Goodnight." With that last thought to forever linger in Skipper's mind, she closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest again.

Soon, her snore echoed throughout the H.Q. But the penguins had put up with louder and much more annoying sounds before.

Skipper was still in a small state of shock. The woman of his affections, his dreams, his life... just said 'I love you' and sealed it with a kiss. Tonight was possibly- no it **was** the best night of his life.

Marlene snuggled closer to him in her sleep and whispered sweet nothings from her dreams. Skipper chuckled softly and wrapped his flippers around her in a gentle, loving embrace.

"I love you too, Marlene..." He whispered endearingly in her ear. And he swore, for just a moment, that he saw a small smile caress her graceful features. Skipper closed his eyes with a blissful smile. 'I could die now, with no regrets besides leaving her alone.' Skipper thought, before his mind whirled him into a dream he would never forget.

* * *

_"Daddy! Daddy!" A little otter pup looked up at Skipper with her arms raised. Skipper smiled and swiftly picked her up. The otter hugged him and kissed his cheek saying, "Yay, Daddy! Daddy, make me fly!" Skipper laughed, while he held her above him and ran around in circles. _

_They laughed together, even when Skipper fell to the ground with her rolling around beside him. "That was fun, Daddy! Ooh, Daddy, can we get snowy?" Skipper smiled before he scooped her up and said, "Anything for my little princess." _

_"Not without Momma you won't." Skipper and the little girl looked up to see Marlene standing over them with a playful expression.  
_

_Skipper smiled and got up. "You're right. I'm not going anywhere without Momma." Marlene giggled as he pulled her into a quick, sweet kiss. The little girl groaned as she shielded her eyes from the sight.  
_

_When the couple broke apart, the girl said, "Can I look now?" The little girl still had her paws over her eyes. Marlene rolled her eyes and said, "Gee, you would think that after we got married, I would be able to kiss my husband freely." Skipper put a flipper around her waist and brung her closer as he laughed.  
_

_The little girl asked again if she could look in the cutest way possible. Marlene laughed and picked her up. "Oh, come here, you. It's just momma and daddy!" Marlene said, taking the girl's paws off her adorable face. "But you were making smoochies again!", the girl whined.  
_

_Skipper and Marlene looked at each other and laughed. The little girl crossed her arms over her chest and muttered, "I don't see funnies here...Cooties are nasty! Bleh!" Skipper winked at Marlene and said, "Oh, really? That's a shame..." Then, very quickly, he pecked the girl's cheek. Marlene giggled as the girl threw her paws in the air screaming, "EW!", before rubbing her cheek to get the 'smoochies' off.  
_

_Soon, Marlene repeated Skipper's actions and kissed the girl over and over.  
_

_"Stop it!" The girl demanded with surprising intimidation. Marlene looked at the girl with wide eyes and said, "Well, we know where she picked that up from." Skipper grinned proudly and patted the little one's head saying, "That's my girl."  
_

_Marlene smiled and hugged the girl. "I love you." She said to the girl. Skipper joined in the hug saying, "I love you more!" The little girl rolled her eyes, smiling, and hugged them both exclaiming, "I love you both most!"  
_

* * *

_**My Note: Finally! This chapter is done! This took me forever to finish! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Did you catch that last little homage to a now less recent movie? Oh, and I hope you all understand who the little girl is. Here's some terms and things you may not have fully understood in the story:  
**_

_***2200= 10:00 p.m.**_

_**Snowy= Snow cones  
**_

_**Smoochies= Kisses  
**_

_**Marlene: Review please! **_

_**Thanks!**_


	20. Pickles?

_**My Note: OK, next chapter! I've gotten a ton of reviews and I'd like to thank every single one of my reviewers for doing so. I won't list them, per se, for it would be longer than the chapter! Maybe, depending on how long I want this to be. And, yes, I think this will be long. Nope. I know. It is. **_

_**Marlene: When am I having this baby already? My back is killing me!**_

_**Soon enough! Now, would you please do the disclaimer?**_

_**Marlene: (sigh) Fine. Rookie owns nothing except her OCs: Arnina, Alaster, Irina, Marcos and Auburn. The characters and settings of The Penguins of Madagascar belong respectively to their creators and not Rookie.**_

_**Thank you. Now-**_

_**Marlene: Review!**_

_**...Wow. She better have this baby soon, huh?**_

* * *

Skipper woke with a smile on his face as well as a confused expression. He had never slept so good before. But that dream still lingered in his mind.

He wasn't sure of how he slept so unusually well, that is, until he looked over to find Marlene still lying there with him.

He turned over and put his flipper over her waist. Marlene smiled and snuggled into him. Although, she couldn't get too close, due to her belly.

Skipper rolled his eyes, still smiling and kissed her forehead, "Good morning..." He whispered in her ear. Marlene slowly opened her eyes and kissed the tip of his beak. "Morning, Skippy...", she whispered back sweetly.

Skipper watched in confusion for a moment, as Marlene's blissful grin turned to one of illness; Her face changing to a weird tint of green."Marlene? Are you-" Before he could even finish the question, Marlene kicked him out of the bunk and ran in a desperate search for a garbage can.

Skipper rubbed the back of his head that he had hit from falling out of his bunk. When he saw Marlene running around, he finally understood what was happening. He climbed up to Rico's bunk and punched his gut. With about three more punches, out popped a trash can.

Skipper slid over to Marlene and placed it in front of her just in time for her to turn towards him and vomit into it. Skipper looked away but rubbed her back comfortingly until she stopped.

Marlene's cheeks bloomed pink with embarrassment. The last thing she wanted was for Skipper to see her like that. Oh, how she must have disgusted him. Marlene wiped herself off with a towel Skipper had brought her and gave him an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Skipper." Marlene was unable to meet his eyes through her apology. She was too afraid to see a hint of even faint disgust in his eyes. Maybe even rejection.

But, Skipper only put his flipper to her chin and pulled her head up; forcing her to meet his eyes. "Hey, it's OK. I've seen worse things, Marlene. Trust me." Skipper laughed and put the trash can down. Then, to better reassure her, he embraced her lovingly.

Marlene eagerly returned the embrace and sighed happily. When they finally pulled apart, Marlene looked at him curiously and said, "Hey, Skipper? Can I...ask you something?" Skipper smiled and replied, "Of course, Marlene! Anything. Well, except for Denmark. And Blowhole. And-"

Marlene shut his beak with her paw. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Classified. What I was wondering was...who was your 'little princess'?" Skipper looked at her in confusion, asking, "What?" Before he nodded his head with a knowing smile; remembering the dream from the previous night.

"Oh, that was just..." His nonexistent eyebrows furrowed. "Actually, I'm not really sure. But, she called me 'Daddy'." Skipper chuckled when he saw Marlene's jealous expression. "Marlene, it wasn't like that. She was a little girl. And she said something about her 'Mommy' and me making smooches, or something like that." Skipper looked at her suggestively.

"Who was her Mommy?!" Marlene looked furious, but mostly hurt. Skipper looked at her in shock. "Marlene, it was you!"

Marlene's expression softened and stared back at him in awe. "Really?" Skipper nodded in response and saw tears sparkle in her eyes.

Skipper immediately became concerned and held her close. "Marlene? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Marlene wiped away her tears and stammered, "N-nothing. That was just so-just so... sweet!" She threw her arms around an unsuspecting Skipper, which knocked him on the ground.

Skipper smiled and placed his flippers around her. "You should really be more careful, Dollface. You're living for three now."

Marlene giggled, but pulled back and looked at him curiously. "Three? But I'm only pregnant with one pup, Skipper."

"Well, you're living for me, too, right?", Skipper replied and chuckled. Marlene rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek quickly.

"Um, are we interrupting something, Skipper?" Kowalski asked. Skipper and Marlene looked up to see the other three penguins staring at them. The couple blushed and quickly separated.

Skipper rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously. "Oh, men, uh...We weren't...I mean, it's not what you think! We were, uh, just...uh..." Kowalski held up a flipper and smiled.

"No need to explain yourself, Skipper. But, Marlene. You may want to return home. Your parents might like to see you sometime today.", Kowalski added politely.

Marlene placed one paw on her hip as she tried to get up with help from Skipper. When she finally did rise, she groaned. "Ugh..I hope I have this baby soon. She's starting to get really heavy." She laughed softly.

Kowalski walked over and said, "Well, if you'd like. You could come back over later and I could predict the birthday."

Marlene's eyes instantly lit up. "Really?" She asked excitedly with her paws clasped together tightly. Skipper chuckled at the adorable sight. Kowalski nodded, but was nearly asphyxiated by Marlene's gleeful hug.

"Thank you, Kowalski! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Marlene shouted, still hugging him. Kowalski barely made out the words, "You're..welcome,...Mar-lene.."

Marlene let go of him suddenly and he gasped deeply. "Sorry, Kowalski." The scientist waved it off, unable to talk yet.

Marlene walked to the tunnel behind the Private's first prize and said, "I'll be back later! See ya, guys! Bye, Skipper!" She blew him a kiss.

Skipper 'caught it' eagerly and put it to his heart. "I'll save it right here, Doll." Marlene giggled at that and headed down the tunnel.

Private looked at Skipper, "Um, Skippah? Does Marlene know how to find her place?"

Skipper's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he ran into the tunnel. "MARLENE! Wait!" He could hear footsteps that stopped at the call of Marlene's name. "Skipper?"

Skipper sighed with relief when he heard that sweet voice saying his name. "Marlene," He panted, finally catching up to her, "I didn't want you to get lost. Do you know where your habitat is from here?" Skipper looked concerned. But, then he always did when it came to her.

Marlene rolled her eyes with a smile. "Skipper, I"m fine. And yes. My habitat is right around this corner." Skipper looked at her surprised, "How did you?..."

Marlene's face flushed. "Oh, uh...no reason." Skipper smirked. "You haven't been sneaking in to our habitat using these tunnels..have you?" Marlene started walking past him and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Skipper rolled his eyes and caught up to her. "Sure, Marlene. It's OK. I'm not mad at you for wanting to see me." He said cockily, looking straight ahead of him; waiting for the reaction he loved.

Marlene stopped to look at him, mouth agape. "You knew?!" Skipper chuckled. "Always keep one eye open." Marlene wrapped her arms around herself and started walking again.

Skipper chuckled. "...That and you just told me." Marlene shot him a dirty look but was still flushed with embarrassment.

Their walk to her habitat was short, and it wasn't long before they had opened the sewer's opening in her home.

Marlene went up first and Skipper went behind her so as to catch her if she were to fall. However, when Marlene peeked her head out, she squealed and immediately stuck her head back down; disappearing into the darkness of the sewer.

Skipper nearly fell off the ladder from the shock of it. "Holy halibut, Marlene! You nearly took us both down!" His eyes went from surprised to concerned as he noticed her body shiver slightly.

"Marlene? What's wrong, Dollface?", Skipper asked. Marlene simply just shook off the cold shivers she had running down her spine and went to climb down the ladder, replying, "You don't want to know what I just saw."

Skipper wanted to question her, but thought it best to wait until she was safely on the ground. Quickly, Skipper slid down the ladder and helped Marlene as she followed.

Skipper looked at her in confusion and asked, "So, what now?" Marlene started walking back to the HQ as she said, "I'm going to go stab my eyes out." OK. Now Skipper was really confused.

He caught up with her and allowed silence to rest between them as he tried to think of what she could've possibly seen.

When they reached the HQ again, they met the questioning glances of three penguins. Kowalski was the first to approach the situation, "Um, Marlene, what are you doing back here?" Marlene groaned loudly and let herself collapse to the floor in a sitting position.

Skipper took a seat beside her and looked at her worriedly. "Marlene," He started, "Marlene, please tell me what you saw that's troubling you so much."

Marlene shook her head side-to-side furiously and replied, "No! I wouldn't want to torture anyone else with that image!" She pulled up her knees and wrapped her arms around them; allowing her head to fall onto them.

Kowalski looked at Skipper questioningly. Skipper shrugged. Kowalski coughed nervously and ventured hesitantly into the situation."Um, Marlene? You're sort of worrying us here. What happened? What did you see?"

Marlene didn't reply. Kowalski sighed and walked away, "Fine. I guess there's no way I could make you-" Marlene interrupted him, suddenly blurting out, "My parents were making out!"

Rico closes Private's ears quickly and says, "Ewgh.." Marlene nods in furious agreement. "I know right?! Yuck!" Everyone's face held an expression of pure disgust.

Kowalski cleared his throat nervously, "Well, since you're here. Would you like me to do the baby's birth date?" Marlene's eyes lit up.

She stood up and walked to Kowalski. "Yes!" Kowalski grinned and showed her to a chair that was next to the monitors and other technology that he used for Marlene's pregnancy. Skipper soon joined her side as she sat down.

Kowalski then began asking her several questions, taking note of each answer and started an examination to be sure of how far along she was.

Several minutes later, Kowalski turned around to Marlene. "Alright, " he said, "Looks like the baby is due in about two weeks on December 27th. However, the due dates are not always certain. You could have the baby before or even after the due date. If you haven't by now, then I suggest you start making preparations for the baby."

Marlene smiled and grabbed Skipper's flipper. "Did you hear that, Skippy? The baby's almost here!" Skipper chuckled softly.

Marlene suddenly looked worried. "Wait a minute,t hat means.. Oh no! I haven't got anything planned! There's no crib, no toys, no anything!" Skipper shushed her with a gentle tone to calm her down.

"Marlene," He replied, "You have at least a week to do all that stuff. Don't worry! You'll be fine." Marlene smiled and kissed him. Kowalski smiled and left without a word and went back to doing what he does best. Science.

Skipper broke the kiss reluctantly and helped Marlene off the chair. Suddenly, she stopped and sniffed the air. Skipper looked at her questioningly and asked, "What's wrong, Marlene?" She continued sniffing the air while walking to the fridge.

"Is that?... Popcorn?" She asked to no one in particular. Skipper sniffed the air as well, but came up with nothing. "Uh, I don't smell anything, Marlene."

Marlene opened the fridge, and whined when she didn't see the treasure she was searching for. As if a light bulb went off, Marlene's eyes lit up and she looked at Skipper with big, pleading eyes. "Hey, Skippy?" She asked in the sweetest possible voice.

Skipper leaned back but couldn't break her gaze. She was just too adorable. "Yes?" He replied hesitantly, unsure of what she was going to ask. Marlene got closer to him and twirled one of his chest feathers with her finger. "Do you think that maybe you could.. get me some.. popcorn?"

Skipper was a little shocked but chuckled. "Wait, you want popcorn?" Marlene nodded. "Oo, and cotton candy...with pickles!" She added.

Skipper looked at with disgust at the thought of those foods together. "Really? You're kidding, right?" Marlene assumed her 'angry' stance. "What? I'm pregnant! Ever heard of cravings before?!" Skipper took this as his cue to leave.

"OK, OK, Dollface, don't worry. I'll get your popcorn and cotton candy." Skipper climbed the ladder to the outside the HQ. Marlene yelled after him. "And pickles! Don't forget the pickles!"

Skipper sighed and ran to the park in a search for the items. "Right. Pickles."

* * *

_**My Note: Cute ending, I think. For the chapter, sillies. Anyway, yes. The due date is past Christmas. Unless anyone has a problem with that...? No? Good! Review please! **_


	21. The Most Beautiful Thing

_**My Note: OK, Chapter 21! Wow. Long story, huh? Didn't think it'd make it this far! Aw, well. Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Marlene.**_

…

_**Marlene! **_

_**Marlene: What?!**_

_**Disclaimer?**_

_**Marlene: Ugh! Why are you so needy?! **_

_**...Please?**_

_**Marlene: (cries suddenly) **_

_**...Marlene? Sigh. Fine. I'll do it. I OWN NOTHING, EXCEPT FOR MY OC'S: ARNINA, ALASTER, IRINA, MARCOS, AND AUBURN. THE CHARACTERS OF THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS THAT ARE NOT ME. THE STORY IDEA IS MINE. **_

_**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE... Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

**[A Week Later...]**

Skipper stood near the coffee maker anxiously, his eyes threatening to snap themselves shut and take him to his dreams. But, he knew he still wouldn't be able to sleep. No matter how much he wanted- no, _needed_ it. Least to say, it's been a long, hard week.

Marlene went through some crazy mood swings that sent her completely off her rocker, leaving Skipper, often, in a state of confusion and uncertainty. He wasn't quite sure what to do in those situations aside from just letting the moment pass and making sure to watch what he says. She was incredibly sensitive these days.

Just the other week, Skipper had made a comment on how he hopes the baby will come soon. Now, normally Marlene would be thrilled that he was excited for the baby. But, was she? No. Of course not! She blew up in his face and stormed out of the HQ.

Later on the next day, she had come over and apologized, er, said what she could through her choking sobs. Skipper forgave her, of course, and everything was all good again.

And then, the pain kicked in. The back aches, the feet hurting, the minor cramps. It was terrible! Well, for Marlene, at least. The pain only worsened her mood and the only thing to make it better was a foot rub or a nice, long massage. Both of which, Skipper was happy to oblige.

But, sometimes Marlene just wanted to be left alone, and this hurt Skipper in ways neither thought imaginable. Despite his attempts at reasoning with himself, saying that she just needed her space, he couldn't help but feel helpless and useless to her.

Skipper sighed and tried to shake off the thoughts that pushed his pain's restart button. "DING!" The coffee maker alerted, pulling Skipper forcibly from his thoughts and into reality.

"Ugh... Just what I need at 0600 hours. A good cup of Joe." Skipper smiled as he felt the rich, warm liquid slip down his throat soothingly.

Skipper looked up and noticed the calendar across the room. In just two days, his little bundle of joy was due. He grinned happily and reminisced the remnants of an old dream. One he couldn't wait to make a reality.

Skipper finished his drink and set the cup down. His thoughts were now enveloped by innocent hazel eyes and a smile unlike any other.

His grin widened as he pulled out a small box. He crept up the ladder and onto the platform. Skipper looked around carefully to make sure no one was around, then slowly opened the velvety box.

Instantly, the small ring shone in the beautiful sunrise. Skipper had spent weeks making it. The small platinum band had two diamonds on either side of a single sapphire that gleamed prettily. He flipped it on its side so as to see the engraving on the inside of the band that he had made. It read in black script,_**"Forever and Always, Your Guardian Angel." **_

The name, 'Guardian Angel', was a term she once used to describe him in her letters to her parents. Yes, he had read them, but only after she had given him approval. But in that particular letter, he had not asked her permission.

She kept it hidden from him, though he wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was just all the emotion she had put into the letter. It was one she never sent. Maybe, because she was afraid of her feelings. Or, maybe, of what her parents would think. But, none of that mattered now.

He knew how she felt, and vice versa. And her parents really took a shine to him the longer they stayed. Or, so Marlene had said.

Skipper kissed the ring lightly before placing it back in the box. He had already asked Marlene's father for his blessing and, despite the man's reluctance on the matter of his only daughter getting married, he agreed with a hearty smile and a fierce hug.

Now, all Skipper had to do...was ask. He hoped she would say yes. She meant everything to him and more! He wouldn't know what to do, if anything happened to her. She had told him that she loved him numerous times before and he knew she meant every word. But, still.

Who wouldn't get nervous about proposing? _'Maybe she'll think I'm going too far... Or pushing our relationship. Or that I"m only proposing to her because she's pregnant.' _These thought was some of many that weighed him down.

He shook his head as if to rid himself of the thoughts. "No. She'll say yes. I know she will."

"Who's she? And what'll she say 'yes' to?", A sweet voice asked. Skipper looked up in shock, while quickly trying to hide the box.

"Marlene! What are you doing here so early?", Skipper asked nervously, as said otter walked towards him. Marlene shrugged. "I couldn't sleep, and I figured you were up too."

Skipper smiled nervously and embraced her; still hiding the box behind her back. Marlene giggled as he preened her neck lovingly. "Skipper! Stop that! It tickles.. Haha!" He stopped, only to seize her lips with his beak.

Marlene closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. When Skipper broke the kiss, Marlene still had her eyes closed as she said, "Mmm... What was that for?" Skipper smiled and replied, "Can't I kiss the otter I love on Christmas morning?"

Marlene opened her eyes and nodded, saying, "Yes. As long as she's me." Skipper chuckled, "Who else?" Marlene laughed with him.

For a moment, they just stood there. Gazing into each other's eyes, completely mesmerized by the other's beautiful pair of gems.

Marlene pecked him quickly before asking, "Hey, Skipper? What were you talking about earlier? And what were you looking at?"

Skipper's eyes widened a little as he nervously replied, "Um, that was n-nothing, Marlene. Just, uh, a little, um, surprise." Marlene raised an eyebrow. "Surprise?"

Skipper nodded. Marlene still looked puzzled. Skipper looked at the sunrise and sighed. "It sure is a beautiful sunrise, don't you think, Marlene?"

Marlene followed his gaze and smiled in awe of the glorious sunrise. "Skipper, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." And it was. The sky was the perfect shade of warm orange, mixed with dark reds and soft pinks. Little streaks of white clouds ran along the side of the sun. It was as if looking at an artist's grand masterpiece.

Skipper turned his gaze to her. "Yeah.. It's number two on my list." Marlene blushed and asked playfully, "Oh, really? And what's number 1?"

Skipper kneeled the best he could in front of her and said, "You." Marlene gasped and put a paw to her mouth; Excitement bounced around in her eyes and mixed with the light of the sunrise.

Skipper took a deep breath to calm his nerves, but when he looked into her beautiful golden eyes, it was like watching an all new sunrise. Instantly, all the nerves, all the tension and nervousness, vanished.

"Marlene, " He started, holding her left paw gently, "I love you. You're beautiful and kind and everything I never knew I needed. Your eyes tell me everything you feel for me and more. Without you, I'd be nothing. I need you. I love you. And I want you to be mine. Forever. So..." Skipper trailed off as he let go of her paw and brought the box back into view slowly.

Tears gathered in Marlene's eyes as she realized exactly what he was doing. Skipper opened the box to reveal the stunning ring inside before he continued, "...Will you?"

Marlene put a paw to her chest as she gaped at the beautiful ring that had, no doubt, taken him forever to find. Marlene looked in his eyes and saw the many emotions running through them.

Without a second more of hesitation, Marlene nodded saying, "Yes. Yes! Of course, I will!" Skipper stood up and she immediately embraced him. Skipper chuckled and twirled around with her still in his arms.

Marlene laughed and kissed him passionately when he stopped twirling. Skipper broke it off reluctantly to slide the ring onto her third finger of her left paw.

Marlene's eyes were on the verge of tears again as she put her hand to examine the ring. Marlene looked at him lovingly. "Oh, Skipper.. _This_ is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Skipper smoothly replied, "Yeah, it still doesn't top my number one." Marlene smiled and kissed the tip of his beak sweetly before rushing off towards her habitat. Skipper stood there in confusion, "Hey!" He called out to her, "Where are you going?"

Marlene turned around, still running, and yelled back, "To give my mother her Christmas present!"

Skipper chuckled and continued watching her until she had disappeared. "Hmm.. I wonder how her mom will take it.."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !" Skipper closed his ear holes at the piercing sound of that overly excited scream.

Skipper shook his head. "Should have seen that coming.." Kowalski jumped up onto the platform and said knowingly, "You proposed to Marlene, didn't you?"

Skipper looked at him incredulously, "How did you..?" Kowalski nodded towards the otter habitat and replied, "There's only one reason her mother would scream like that."

Skipper nodded and replied, "Well, yes. I did. And, obviously, she said yes. I know it was a bit soon, but..What's the point of waiting?" Kowalski looked at Skipper, concerned by his captain's worried expression.

"What's wrong, sir?", Kowalksi inquired. Skipper looked up and replied, "Huh? Oh.. Nothing, Kowalski. Just...Just worried. I mean, I'm not a man without enemies. I just don't want her getting hurt. Especially not because of me."

Kowalski shook his head and patted Skipper comfortingly. "Everything will be just fine, Skipper. You know you can protect her. Oh, and the thing about bad guys, they always lose."

Skipper smiled. "Thanks, Kowalski." Skipper sighed before continuing, "We've got a long day ahead of us."

Private peeked out. "But, Skippah, it's Christmas!" Skipper patted his head and said, "I know, Private. That's we'll be doing today! Enjoying the festivities."

Private jumped up giddily, "Oh, yippee! I can't wait!" Skipper smiled before disappearing into the HQ, followed by Kowalski and Private.

Skipper looked at his men proudly as they stood in front of him. "Alright, men", He started, "Today's mission will take place at Marlene's. She's having a party later today, and we're going to help her set up. We're expected there bright and early."

The penguins looked happy, excited, and overall glad to have the day off. Skipper continued, "Everyone will open their presents over at Marlene's. Now, let's not keep my fiance' waiting."

Private and Rico traded shocked glances. Private spoke up before Skipper disappeared through the hatch, "Um, Fiance'? Skippah?" Skipper gave him a quizzical look, before nodding. "Oh, I didn't tell you? I proposed to Marlene this morning."

Irina, who had just entered the room with Marcos from Kowalski's lab, fist-pumped the air and said, "Yes! I was afraid you might've started to chicken out!"

Irina hugged Skipper and said, "Oh, Congratulations, dear!" Skipper rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Gee, thanks, Mom." Irina let him go and replied, "No problem, sweetheart." Marcos stepped up to Skipper.

Skipper looked up at him and sighed, "So, dad. What do you think?" For a minute, Marcos didn't respond. He just stared into Skipper's eyes. But, suddenly, a smile broke out on his face. "Son, I couldn't be more proud of you. She's a real keeper." Skipper smiled genuinely at the compliment and the declaration of pride that his father had in him.

"I know, Dad. That's why I couldn't wait any longer to make her mine. She's having a party later today. She wants you guys there, if you'd like to come. Roll out, men!" With that, the four penguins left the HQ, leaving Marcos and Irina alone.

Irina turned to him and said, "Merry Christmas, darling!" Marcos smiled and held her flipper, then replied, "Merry Christmas, my dear. I assume you got your Christmas wish." Irina smiled and replied, "Yeah.. I was hoping he would ask her. She's perfect for him. Even though they can be complete opposites at times, I think that amkes them stronger."

Marcos chuckled an replied, "Like us." He got closer. Irina did as well and replied, "Yes...Like us." Marcos smiled before bringing her in for a kiss. Irina returned the kiss happily.

When they broke apart, Irina said, "Thanks for that. It's been far too long. Now, why don't we go and help Marlene? I'm sure that's what the others are doing right now."

Marcos smiled and grasped her flipper again. "Whatever you want, my sweet." Irina smiled mischievously and replied, "Well then, how about another kiss?" Marcos smirked as he dipped her romantically. "Your wish is my command."

* * *

_**My Note:**_ _**Aww, he proposed! Finally..Took him long enough, huh? What'll happen in the next chapter? Who knows? Oh, yeah. I do! And soon you will too! Hope you enjoyed! Review please!**_


	22. The Perfect Place

_**My Note: Sorry for the delay! I took a little break... Aw,well! On to the next chapter! Marlene, would you care to-**_

_**Marlene: NO! (mood swing)**_

_**OK, OK! Geez, sorry. Skipper, then.**_

_**Skipper: (sigh) Fine! Rookie owns nothing except her OC's: Arnina, Alaster, Irina, Marcos, and Auburn and this crazy story. The characters of The Penguins of Madagascar, belong to their rightful owners and not Rookie. Blah-de-blah-blah-blah-blah..**_

_**Aren't you forgetting something?**_

_**Skipper: (arm around Marlene) Nope.**_

_**(Slap)**_

_**Skipper: UGH! Review! **_

_**Gee, thanks for the terrific intro. Any who, on with the story!**_

* * *

Skipper wasted no time on his journey to Marlene's. He slid so fast that he was well ahead of the other three penguins and sprayed anyone who was around him with the chilly snow he was sliding on.

Private called out to him, "Skippah? Could you please slow down?" Skipper continued sliding, obviously having not heard his comrade.

When he arrived at Marlene's, Skipper instantly ran to her and embraced her from behind. Marlene let out a small squeal of surprise before erupting into soft giggles. Skipper chuckled. He turned her around in his flippers and kissed her sweetly.

When they broke the kiss, Marlene said, "Well, hello to you too." Skipper smiled and continued to snuggle her in a loving embrace.

Marlene sighed happily. Her father, however, watched with faint disapproval at Skipper's proximity, but knew it was OK to let this particular animal hold her like that. That, and he knew what he'd have to go through with his wife, if he did something to stop it.

Alaster looked over at Arnina as he heard her sigh happily. He followed her gaze and found it rested on Marlene and Skipper. Arnina loved Skipper as if he were her own son. And Alaster, too, felt pride in his daughter for being such a great judge of character with guys.

Skipper was her first true love. That much, Alaster could tell. She had never acted the way she did around Skipper with any other male who had shown interest in her. Marlene turned down many, if not all, the males that had the courage to ask her out.

And, yes, that he was proud of. She didn't need a guy. And Alaster guessed that's what made Marlene's relationship with Skipper so different.

She needed him. She really, truly needed him. And Skipper needed her just as much, if not more.

The lad impressed Alaster, that much could be said. He showed exceptional leadership skills, as well as combat skills. And both of these traits will help him be a better husband and even father to Marlene's soon-coming child.

But, Skipper would have to face the challenges that Alaster did, when he gave up his position and team and everything he knew, to be with his family. And Alaster was more than happy to help Skipper with all that.

He was the perfect man for his little girl. And this, even a blind man could see. Alaster smiled, looking at the young couple once more, before returning to help his wife decorate the small table that stood against the side of the room.

Soon enough, the other three penguins arrived, panting. Alaster walked over to them and asked, "What's wrong, boys? Just get back from a mission?"

Kowalski shook his head and replied, "More like..hot pursuit." Alaster looked at them quizzically. Kowalski nodded in Skipper's direction, who was helping Marlene put up streamers.

Alaster nodded knowingly and said, "Ah, I see. Well, make yourselves useful and clean this place up a bit, would you?", and with that he went back to join his wife at the table she was setting up.

The three just looked at each other and shrugged. Kowalski vacuumed with Rico, while Private started dusting and putting up a few mistletoe here and there.

Marlene was on her way to the small Christmas tree she had on the far end of the habitat, when she suddenly stopped and grunted in pain. Skipper immediately rushed to her side and supported her as she stood straight again. Skipper, drowned in concern, asked, "Marlene, are you OK?"

Marlene nodded before breathing deeply and said, "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. That was just.. a _really_ strong kick." Relief washed over Skipper's face, as they continued walking to the tree.

It was beautiful. Just the right shade of rich, dark green, with blue, silver, and white ornaments. Each ornament had a different design that really brought out the wonder of the tree. Other than blue and white lights, of course. The topper was yet to be placed on top and there was one more ornament left.

Skipper laughed softly when he saw it. It was a penguin. A small penguin that wore a blue scarf and hat and reached for the snowflake above him that would never melt onto his flippers. Skipper picked it up carefully.

"So," He started, "Just when did your obsession with me begin?" Marlene laughed with Skipper and punched him playfully on his shoulder. She took the ornament from him and stepped up to the tree. Skipper chuckled softly when he watched her face screw up into a determined, focused expression as she tried to pick the perfect spot for the tiny ornament.

Marlene looked at him and asked, "What's so funny?" Skipper smiled at her angry face and the paw on her hip. Skipper put a flipper around her waist and the other over her eyes. Marlene was very confused and began, "Skipper? What-" Skipper turned her back to the tree.

"Don't try so hard. Let your heart find the perfect place." Marlene smiled in awe at his words and cautiously reached out with both arms, trying to determine where the tree was.

Marlene grinned wide and said, "There.", when she finally placed the ornament on the tree. Skipper asked her playfully, "Are you sure?" Marlene frowned and replied, "What do you mean, 'am I sure'? You said let my heart find it!"

Skipper smiled as he replied, "Your heart made an.. interesting choice." Marlene was really confused and tried to remove his flipper. "Skipper, let me see!" Skipper slowly removed his flipper from in front of her eyes.

Marlene scanned the tree for her ornament and couldn't help but gasp when she noticed where exactly she had put it.

She smiled wide in awe and wonder at the little penguin ornament that now dangled right near the top of the tree with only one other ornament at its side. What made the choice so interesting, Marlene guessed, was that the other ornament was a little otter.

It was one her father had gotten for her as a child. It was a beautiful brown otter that had white fur on her face and chest as white as the snow on the little platform she stood on. She was wearing a silver scarf and earmuffs, and had her arms open wide to the sky, where one snowflake dangled above her.

The two ornaments were facing each other and were directly beside each other on the tree. Marlene snuggled into Skipper as he wrapped her in a warm embrace. Marlene kissed his cheek and said, "..I did find the perfect place."

Skipper's smile stretched further on his face. He wasn't sure if she meant for the ornaments...or for herself. Either way, he was happy for her.

Marlene pulled back slightly to look at him and smiled. "Thank you, Skipper. I love you..." Skipper smiled back. "No, thank you, Marlene."

Marlene looked at him questioningly and asked, "For what?"

Skipper replied sincerely, "For saying yes. I love you too." Marlene smiled wide as she looked up. "Hey, Skippy?"

"Yes?", he asked.

Marlene pointed up and said, "Look." Skipper looked up and blushed when he noticed the mistletoe that hung over their heads.

Before Skipper could respond, Marlene had grabbed his flipper and pulled him forward, causing his beak to crash onto her lips. Marlene wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately. Skipper's face soon rivaled that of a tomato as he melted into her sweet kiss.

Everyone stopped to watch the intense moment between the couple in awe, but quickly turned their attention away so as not to invade on the couples' moment. Well, everyone except Private. His eyes were shielded the entire time by Kowalski.

Suddenly, during the couple's moment, Marlene's eyes shot open and she broke the kiss with a pained gasp. Skipper looked at her in immediate worry. "Marlene? Marlene, are you alright? What's wrong?"

Marlene started breathing deeply and clutched her stomach. "Skipper, I-AGH! MOM!" Upon hearing her daughter's cry, Arnina rushed to Marlene and rubbed her back soothingly. "Oh, sweetie, what's wrong? Did the baby kick you hard again?", her mother asked comfortingly.

Marlene shook her head fervently as the pain intensified. She let out a loud cry of pain and collapsed to the floor. Skipper knelt beside her and placed a flipper around her shoulders. Marlene shoved the flipper off and said, "No. Too...hot. Mom...I...I think..AAAH!"

Arnina felt her daughter's forehead and looked at the floor beneath Marlene. "Oh heavens..", Arnina mumbled.

Skipper looked at the otter in worry, "What? What?! What's going on?!" Arnina stood up and said, "We need to move her to her bed. Skipper, you carry her there. Private! Get some towels and rags. Kowalski! I need some hot water. Rico, I need you to get a blindfold."

Rico looked at her in confusion. "Huh?" He asked. Arnina sighed and replied, "For Private." Rico replied, "Ooh, got'ha!" He instantly spit up a blindfold. Arnina thanked him and then proceeded to her daughter's bed.

Marlene was panting and groaning in pain. Skipper felt utterly helpless and, for once in his life, he was unsure of what to do next. "Marlene? Everything's OK. Everything will be alright. Here, take my flipper." Marlene grabbed his flipper and squeezed it hard, making Skipper wince in pain.

Alaster rushed to his daughter's side as well and asked Arnina, "Arnina. Dear, is she?..." Arnina simply nodded.

Skipper asked, "What? She's what?!" Arnina sighed and replied, "Skipper. She's in labor."

THUNK.

Arnina giggled. "Ha, just like you, dear. Rico! We're going to need some Tabasco hot sauce!"

* * *

_**My Note: FINALLY! Auburn is on her way. Yep, she's a Christmas baby! Review please! Next chapter coming up soon! **_


	23. The Perfect Three

_**My Note: Yay! Auburn's being born in this chapter! Chapter 23. The last chapter. Wow. Anyways, since Marlene and Skipper are busy...**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. EXCEPT FOR THE OC'S: ARNINA, ALASTER, IRINA, MARCOS, AND AUBURN, THE IDEA, AND THIS STORY. THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS THAT ARE NOT ME. **_

_**(Don't worry. I won't put anything too graphic in here.)**_

_**Enjoy and Review please!**_

* * *

Skipper's head was swimming. All around him was darkness and silence that sent chills up his spine. No matter how he tried, he couldn't open his eyes. He couldn't move.

Then, a voice broke through the deafening silence. A sweet, angelic voice that often graced his ears, even when the owner of that voice was nowhere near.

_'Marlene...'_, He thought to himself.

At first, the words were unintelligible. But, gradually, the words became clear. He listened hard as the voice spoke again, "Skipper! ...Please...I...Need...You...Get up!...Wake up!...Please!" Skipper's heart lurched forward as he heard the desperate plea of his love.

For some reason, Skipper was stuck. Stuck in his own unconsciousness, yet with enough of a conscious to hear and think.

"Well, that didn't work. I didn't want to have to do this, but...bring me... **'The Devil's Crotch'**."

Another voice. Though this one wasn't as sweet. Not as heart-warming. It couldn't be Marlene. But, who else?

Just as Skipper wondered this and was planning ways to wake his body, a tingly sensation sprouted in his beak. And after a mere second, that tingling bursted into a full-blown flaming boil that burned in the back of his throat.

Instantly, Skipper's eyes shot open and his whole body sprung up from its previous laying position. Skipper shook his flippers in the air, frantically searching for something cold. He gasped when he saw Rico and ran to the penguin.

Rico looked at him in shock as Skipper came up to him. Skipper pointed to his tongue, "Ho'! Ho'! Ho'! Wa'er!" Rico looked at him curiously, but when he finally got it, he coughed up a water bottle.

Skipper immediately chugged the water and threw it to the ground. His tongue was still burning! Now, it seemed his whole mouth was on fire! He searched around the room again in a frantic search for something to relieve him from the fire in his mouth.

Finding nothing, Skipper ran outside and threw his face in the pool of water surrounding Marlene's habitat. He opened his mouth quickly, hoping the coolish water would alleviate the burn.

It did somewhat.

When Skipper came back up for air, he saw Alaster standing beside of him. Alaster handed him a cup filled with some kind of liquid and said, "Don't worry. It's just a remedy to get rid of the burning. I was given the same thing when this happened to me and it worked wonders. Trust me."

Skipper finished the drink in one gulp and handed the cup back to Alaster. "Thanks,...Alaster." Skipper said in a ragged voice. Alaster chuckled knowingly and replied, "No problem. Now, get in there. Your fiance' is having a baby."

Skipper jumped up and said a panicked, "Marlene!", before rushing inside the habitat. Alaster smiled and followed him.

Marlene was propped up with three pillows to support her while she lay on the bed and a blanket had been placed over her. She was panting and grunting as pain crashed through her in rigid waves. Her face was wet from sweat and when she saw Skipper, she nearly shouted his name.

Skipper ran to her and took hold of her paw in a firm but gentle grasp. "Marlene..." He said, as he ran a flipper over her head and up and down her back soothingly.

Marlene looked at him and said raggedly, "Skipper...Thank...god..I'm gonna..slap you...when this is...over with." She shot him a playful look the best she could while she was panting. Skipper returned the look and replied, "Oh, really? And why's that?"

Marlene smiled and said, "For passing out on me." Skipper chuckled and apologized, before saying, "Well, I"m here now. And I'll stay here." Marlene smiled and said, "Good."

Arnina, who was sitting in front of Marlene, said, "Honey? It's time." Marlene nodded and propped herself up against the pillows. Skipper said, "Marlene, feel free to squeeze my flipper when you-AGH!" Just as he had said it, Marlene had let her grip on Skipper's flipper tighten.

Kowalski gave Skipper a cold, wet rag and said, "Here. Put this on her forehead. It should cool her down and alleviate some-" Marlene suddenly shouted at the scientist, "KOWALSKI! I SWEAR, IF YOU DON'T STOP TALKING! AAHHH!"

Kowalski, taken aback, quickly backed away and stayed quiet. Skipper chuckled. Arnina took another look at Marlene and said, "OK. Ready, honey? And...Push!"

Marlene groaned loudly as she pushed hard like her mother had instructed. Marlene then fell back on the pillows panting. Arnina said, "Good. Good. Let's do it again. OK? Push!"

Marlene took a deep breath before pushing again. Skipper was currently losing feeling in the flipper that was held in Marlene's vice-like grip. Marlene's push lasted a while longer this time and Arnina said it would only be a few more pushes. Skipper knew Marlene could do it. She was strong.

After all the pain she was going through, she wasn't crying; Just panting and sweating. Skipper placed the rag he was given on Marlene's head, and attempted to encourage her. But, when he tried to place his other flipper around her shoulders, she pushed it off.

"Skipper, it's too hot! I can't have that..I can't..." Skipper quickly took back his flipper and apologized. "Kowalski!", Skipper shouted.

The scientist appeared quickly by his side. "Yes, sir?" He asked. Skipper replied, "Tell Private to get my parents over here. They wouldn't want to miss they're future grand-baby being born." Kowalski nodded and rushed off to inform Private, who was standing outside.

"AAHHHH!", Marlene screamed. Another push. Skipper looked back at her and continued supporting her as she pushed again and again.

This continued for about ten more minutes, before Arnina said, "That's it,dear! Almost done! One more! Give me one more big push!"

Marlene was gasping for air and shook a little when she tried propping herself again. Skipper put his flipper on her back to support her. Marlene breathed very deeply and screamed loudly as she pushed hard one last time.

This time when she fell back on the pillows, Marlene heard a loud whimper. She smiled and closed her eyes for a moment before looking at Skipper. He kissed her cheek. "You did it.", He said.

Marlene smiled wider. Skipper looked at Arnina. Her back was turned from them as she cleaned the baby and checked to make sure everything was alright. Then, she turned around and walked over to the couple with a wrapped up bundle.

Marlene held out her arms, reaching for the baby. Arnina was cooing at the baby and said, "Hey. Your momma wants you. Do you want Momma, huh?" The baby cried softly in response. Arnina laughed softly and replied, "Well, alright then. There you are, dear.", as she handed the baby to Marlene.

Marlene smiled in awe at the tiny ball of fur that was wrapped in the blankets. "Hey, Auburn. It's me. It's Mommy! You're so beautiful." Marlene kissed Auburn's forehead.

Skipper smiled in wonder at the interactions between the love of his life and his new daughter. Though she wasn't biologically his, he didn't care. She would forever be his little girl.

Marlene looked at Skipper and said, "Would you like to hold your daughter, Skipper?" Skipper, surprised, replied, "I...I..." Marlene smiled and said, "Put out your flippers."

Skipper did so, and watched anxiously as Marlene placed the baby in his flippers. Marlene adjusted Skipper's flipper to support the baby and said, "There. Say hello to your daughter, Skippy."

Skipper looked down at the little otter he held in his flippers and smiled. "Wow...Your mom was right. You are beautiful. I guess we know who you got that from, huh?" Marlene laughed quietly and laid down.

Skipper cradled Auburn gently and kissed her forehead with the tip of his beak. Auburn giggled, then started crying. "Well, I think someone needs their mommy.", said Skipper. Marlene laughed and took Auburn back. Marlene laid down with Auburn and brought Auburn down to her stomach so Auburn could eat.

Marlene gently rubbed the back of Auburn's head and sighed. She closed her eyes and rested while Auburn ate. It would be at least 15 minutes before she stopped anyway.

Suddenly, Irina and Marcos rushed in. Irina said, "Where's my granddaughter? Where is she?" Irina spotted Marlene and ran towards them. "Oh, Marlene. How was it? Are you OK? How's the baby?" Marlene laughed and said, "The baby's fine. Everything went good. I'm just exhausted." Irina relaxed and sighed, then replied, "Oh, of course, dear. You must be! Having a baby is no easy task! Not for mammals at least. Well, we'll see you and the baby later. We'll let you rest up some first."

Marcos was practically dragging her away from Marlene at this point. Marlene giggled at the sight, "OK, Mrs. Marcos." Irina replied, "OK. Sleep tight, dear!" Finally, Irina left with Marcos.

Skipper shook his head and said, "My parents. Sorry about that." Marlene shook it off. "It was nothing. I understand why they'd be excited like that."

Skipper sat down at Marlene's bedside. "Well, congratulations, Marlene. You finally got what you were wishing for. You're a mommy." Marlene smiled and replied, "Yeah..Earlier than I thought, but at least I've got a mate to love and protect me. Right?" She looked at him with her big hazel eyes, glowing with love.

Skipper chuckled and said, "Marlene, have you seen the ring that's on your finger?"Marlene laughed softly and replied, "Thanks, Skipper. I love you." Skipper kissed her sweetly.

"You're welcome, Marlene. I love you too." Skipper kissed Auburn's head and said, "And we love you too, Auburn. Together, you make us the perfect three."

* * *

_**My Note: Alright! That's a wrap! Yep! This has been the last chapter. Don't worry! There's a sequel coming up. There's still a wedding to put on and a back story to go through! I'm glad so many of you liked the story! Please, review please. And anxiously await the sequel, as always. **_

_**Oh, by the way: **_

_**'The Devil's Crotch' is a bottle of hot sauce from the movie, "Paul Blart: Mall Cop". Sorry! I couldn't help myself!**_

_**Review please!**_


End file.
